Secrets that bind
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: Summery: Everyone has secrets, but the secret of those from the past will not stay hidden for long and the secrets of today may just get me and the ones I love killed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok so this is my first time writing a fanfic and I don't know if u guys will like it or not. Before u guys start reading I just want u 2 know I'm a sped so I often spell simple words wrong, I suck when it comes to paragraphing my chapters, and my punctuation is often off. Now don't judge my story by what I just said. I wrote that because ever since I started writing people always say the same thing. "Wow that story was really interesting but…your spelling' is for shit." Or " How the hell did you manage to spell of wrong it's only two fucking letters you sped." So I really just want to bring it up before you read.

Warning: Although I'm "underage" and I wrote this story DOES NOT MEAN MINORS CAN READ IT! (Sorry I feel like such a hypocrite but I really need to get this story out and to post it with the hopes that it won't be taken down (I have to add that.) Also this story is an AU that contains graphic child abuse here and there, Minister bashing, futa and bestiality I guess….if you count with a werewolf while in wolf form bestiality. I don't know I'm just making sure I cover anything that could piss anyone off.

**Rated M: for sex, blood, violence, and swear words. (If you haven't noticed yet I try not to use big words out of fear I'll spell them wrong and embarrass the shit out of myself.)**

**Summery: A lot of people mistake me for a mudblood because I live with two muggels, in a beautiful mansion, near a large waterfall, that leads to a clear pure water lake, and my parents spoil me rotten. Well every thing about where I live is true but there is way more to my family then meets the eye. **

CH: 1

"HERMIONE YOU LITTLE FREAK GET YOUR DUMB ASS OUT HERE!" Yelled Jack, my current guardian, from down stairs. I slowly stood up blood dripping from my new wounds the minister of ass wholes gave me. I mean just because my biological parents killed over 100 muggel and his mudblood mistress, who his pureblood wife, Lora, paid them to kill by the way, doesn't mean he has to force me to live with two abusive muggels and beat the living hell out of me. As I leave the room I hear a tiny sob coming from the next room. I slowly enter the room and see my little sister Luna sitting in the fetal position crying her little eyes out. I swiftly approach her while sniffing the air to check for blood. I smell nothing but her, thank god, I don't know what I would do if they hurt her. "Lu-Lu are you ok?" I ask as I kneel in front of her. She looks up at me then launches herself forward and slams into me and yells. "OH THANK GOD YOUR OK MINOE!" I suddenly realize why she was crying, she heard, smelt, and felt my pain. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her long pail blond hair. It funny when we were younger I use to tell her she was adopted because our father has dark auburn and our mother is light brown with a few strands of black here and there. Father would chuckle cause he did the same thing to his little brother but mom would give me a good whack to the back of the head and say. "You know blond hair is a recessive gene on your fathers side that hits every five child in the bloodline." After she said that I would always reply. "But mother you and father don't have five children." Which would always cause father to burst out laughing and mother to whack me on the head then she would grab my wrist and take me to the family hall of live portraits and count off every person. Sure enough every time she got to five the person would have blond hair just like Luna's. "HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCKS TAKING YOU SO LONG! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO GO UP THOES STAIRS AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MYSELF!" Jack hollered pulling me back into the present. I gently pushed Luna away and said sweetly. "I'll be right back Lu." And exited the room.

I trudge slowly down the stairs wincing as I take each step. "Hello Miss Granger." Say Minister dibshit in a sickeningly sweet voice. "It has been brought to my attention that you are very skilled when it comes to magic and unfortunately you and your sister's power only seems to grow. Especially since you're both hybrid freaks. Which I will admit is partially my fault because I should have known that those bloody fangers would turn you mother instead of kill her like I told them to. But I digress the both of you are currently a danger to all muggels and like I told you and Luna before if either of you so much as harm a muggel I'll put you both down myself-" He trails off with a wistful look on his face. "But unfortunately I'm not the only pureblood that knows that your parents had kids so you both get to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He finishes through gritted teeth. I can feel a smile creep across my face as soon as he said the words "You both get to go". A smile that I soon regret as Jack punches me square in the gut causing me to double over and fall to my knees. "YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU SMILEING FOR?" He questions then knees me in the face. Causing my body to fall so I'm lying on my back, which is still sore from Minister dibshit's whipping. Jack starts kicking me in the side, like I'm a brand new football he just got for his birthday. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Bellows Minister asswhole while pushing Jack away from me. I roll over on my stomach and begin to lift up on my knees and start hacking up blood. Minister fuckwad grabs me by my long, dark auburn brown hair and yanks my head back; the harsh and sudden movement causes me to gasp. Jack grabs my face in a way that keeps my mouth open. _What the hell are they doing_? I think to my self as the Minister pours a disgusting brownish green mush in my mouth. In the position I'm currently in I can do nothing but swallow as it creeps down my throat like a snail, leaving a trail of gag worthy slime in it's wake. My body begins to tremble and shake violently, my muscles start to tighten and seize up as I'm carelessly tossed to the floor. Jerking and seizing on the floor like a fish out of water, it's starting to get hard to breath as the white marble wall begin to turn black I look up and see little Luna peering down from the railing at the top of the stairs. I smile at her, as I slip into a painful nothingness. The last thing I hear is the amused laughter of dick1 and dick2.

**I hope you guys like it. If you wish for more I want 10 reviews or I wont post new chaps thinking that my story sucks**.

**Romeo**


	2. Get up and get the fuck out

CH:2

"Mione." I groin and shift my body to the side. A, soft hand presses up against my back and gently stroking it, just like mama use to do. I turn again so that now I'm on my back, which no longer hurt, and slowly open my eyes. "Luna?" I questions my, blond haired, purple, eyed sister miserably. She smiles and kisses my cheek, then slaps my chest and says happily while bouncing up and down. "We're going to Hogwarts, Mione, We're going to Hogwarts." I smile at her childish antics and lift my body up slowly so that I'm in a sitting position and reply. "I know Lu-Lu that bloody bastered told me before giving me whatever potion it was he healed me with. But since I passed out I'm guessing he gave you all the details." She nodes and I immediately prepare myself for the long none stop, rushed sentence she's about to throw my way. (Now when I say none stop sentence I mean it. NO PUNCHATION TILL THE END! Be ready loves.) "Oh my god yes he said that we need to pack all the clothes we can in our trunks and then he gave me four large sacks of loot two for you and two for me he says it has to last until the end of the year and that we have to buy wands an owl each formal cloths for just incase books quills ink and other school supplies but since we already have all the school supplies we need in dads secret study all we really need is the cloths which means I can buy tons of sweets trading cards magic books jock supplies jewelry for boys and girls and all sorts of stuff for us to sell oh and since father gave you that special map that tells you every thing about a place from it passage ways to the password to unlock them who and what lies inside each room and actually shows you what their doing and we could make soooooooooo much and and and when you go to Hogsmead on Hogmeads day you can buy more supplies you know what we should buy more school supplies to sell then we'd be rich and popular, so what do you think." She finally finishes, not even winded might I add. Although I must say no matter how childish and dense she may seem she's truly bloody brilliant underneath it all and I know for a fact that she knows way more spells then any of those kids at Hogwarts. I should know we've been learning spells ever since we were born and after our parents were imprisoned, when I was six and she was four we still snuck into fathers study and read about three to five books from sunrise to sunset. Hell my first word was Crusio and hers was patronis, although she could only say tronis and I said crusio with a W, that's still pretty damn impressive, I node slowly and say. "You know what love that might just work. Did Minister Fucktard tell you when we leave?" She giggles then stands up and walks over to the blinds. I tilt my head to the side in confusion as she draws them. I swear to fucking god I went blind as the sun bullied its way into the house through the large glass wall on the side of our house. "LUNA DON'T DO THAT! You know my eyes get sensitive after I sleep." I hiss as I scurry behind the couch, like a mouse scurries back into its home when a cat chases it. Luna goes into a fit of hysterical laughter, which is odd cause usually when I scold her she cries. _Hmmm maybe I have something on my shirt._ I think to myself while then I see what's so funny. I was so busy trying to get behind the couch I didn't notice that my sweat pants got caught and am now on the floor, which leaves me in a black tank top and pink hello kitty boxers. I just shrug it off and smile.

It's really good to her Luna laugh but at the moment I need more information about….well every thing so I clear my throat and ask. "When does the train come, what time are we leaving, who is taking us to Diagon Alley, will Victor be coming to, what years are we going to be, what house will we be in, how much are we selling the stuff for, and most importantly what's my cut?" She looks at and smiles a smile that could out shine the sun. " Well the train come tomorrow but we leave in an hour, don't worry I already packed your trunk. Jack and Tammy are just going to drop us off around the corner. Yes Victor is coming and he will be starting as a second year, I'm gunna be a first, and you're a third. The minister said that we have to meet up with Dumbelldor to be sorted, but you and I both know we'll end up in slytherin. It depends on the item and how hard it was to get but nothing would be over five sickles or a hundred every flavored beans. And you get 33.3% since it'll be you, me, and Victor."

"Yeah cause I'm the one that's gunna be doing all the heavy lifting while you shop and Lu calculates things using that huge brain of hers." Comes a deep and raspy voice from the top of the stairs. I turn to see Victor wearing nothing but a pair of long black boxers with a slit in the middle and a cute little puppy underneath it. Above the slit it says "Pet me I'm cute." I quickly move to stand in front of Luna and yell. " WHAT THE HELL MAN, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!" He winces at my order and nods. Slowly turning, shoulders slumped and head hanging low. A tiny whimper comes from behind me, from Luna, and I start to feel really guilty. Yah see Luna and I have been taught about magic our whole life, we've had a loving family, and we have been phasing since we were two so it hurts us less and we have more control. But Victor, on the other hand had none of that growing up cause Victor is Tammy's son. However his father isn't Jack, No Victors father is a pureblood named Logan James Krum who was killed "accidentally" by none other then Minister shitface himself. Jack and Tammy never treated Victor right, always yelling at him, beating the living crap outta him, giving him stale buttered toast and a tinny bowl of grits, and even locking him in the closet for days on end. Then he came here and we accepted him with open arms, told him about magic and taught him every thing we know from spells to just history. But five weeks after arriving Jack got really pissed and beat him within an inch of his life, dragged him outside and said "Rot in hell you basted." And left him for dead. Lu was curled up next to me sleeping like a baby when it happened so I shimmed away from her, jumped out the window, ran to Victor and turned him. Ever since then he's been really sensitive when it comes to Lu and I especially since he only considers us family and I'm his maker, which gives us a bond like that of a parent and their child. I sigh and order calmly. "Victor, come." With out the slightest bit of hesitation he turns back, head still low, and walks slowly over to me. When he's standing in front of my I place my hand on his shoulder and pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry my son. " I soothed, while rubbing his back and continued. "You must under stand my boy you cant walk around in just your boxers when Luna is around. She is only 11 years old and I don't want he exposed to that ok?" Victor, being an affection-loving cub, nuzzled my neck then nodded vigorously. I ruffle his shaggy shoulder length hair kiss his cheek and say. "Now the both of you go up those stairs and get ready. I want you both showered, dressed and ready in 50min I will put you your wand on your beds. Victor you can take my wand since I never use it and I'll take my grand fathers. Luna I'm going to tell the owls to meet us at Hogwarts, then I shall get dressed get it, got it, good." I say as put my sweats back on.

I spin on my heels and walk up to a large portrait of my father sitting at a desk with my mom in his lap and me holding baby Luna while sitting on his desk. "Granger-wolf." I whisper to the portrait causing a handle to appear on the desk next to my younger self. I quickly turn it and rush into the study. First I go to my owl, Bass, and tell him to lead Prin to Hogwarts. He flaps his wings and squawks happily as I open their cages then the window. With out hesitation they fly away and I move to father's desk and open all three drawers. In the first is a long piece of blank parchment also know as the map of passage and truth, I fold it in half and put it in my back pocket and re-close the drawer. In the second draw there are large, thick, black boxes stacked on top of each other. I open one of the boxes and see Luna's long, smooth, thin, tan wand with crisscross patterns and little stars on the handle, I put it in my pocket and open the next one. I see a slightly shot, yet thicker blood red wand with a carving of a tiny wolf head howling at a tiny moon carved on both sides, This will be the one I Victor. I open a third and find a wand longer and thicker the first two the. Handle is silver and shaped to look like a wolf's head with two gold fans poking through its lips. The rest of the wand is black with silver and gold lines that curve around the entire length, like the other two I put my wand in my pocket. I close the boxes and the drawer and move in to the third. In it are three bank pass cards one belongs to me, the other Luna, and the third is for emergencies so I'm giving it to Victor. Each card opens has an assigned vault and in each vault is over a hundred dollars. With these cards we can put all the money we make at Hogwarts in the vault and take money out at any bank in the world. I close the drawer and walk to the door that leads to father's Liberia. On the handle is a nap sack that could fit the whole Liberia in it and still have room.

I take all the books that we'll need and then exit the study and run up the stairs I quickly run in Luna's room to see her bent over her trunk in a knee length, black, frilly skirt with silver fish net stockings, black flats, and a white short sleeve shirt. "Lu-Lu I brought your wand and your vault card." She abruptly stood up right turned to me and bounced over. She took her wand and card. "Do you remember what dad told us about the cards?" I ask smiling at her excited expression. She smiles and nods vigorously. I lean over her and kiss the top of her head. Before heading to Victor's. When I enter Victor turns too me and smiles, he is currently in a black muscle shirt, a pair of dark blue fitted jeans that are torn at the knees, black combat boots, and is currently putting on a black leather jacket. I pull out his wand and the card I give him the wand and put the card in his pocket. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. " It's a bank pass card that is assigned to a vault with over a hundred dollars in it. With this card you can put all the money you make at Hogwarts in the vault and take the money out at any bank in the world. My dad set up three, one for me, one for Lu, and a third for emergencies so I'm giving it to you." I tell him with a smile on my face. I turn to leave but then stop and say "Oh by the way don't put on a belt. I've got a special one just for you."

I exist the room and venture to my parents room. My father being a very smart man cast an extremely powerful spell on the door so that it wont open for any one but the him, my mom, and hare of the house which is me. I enter the room and immediately go to the walk in closet. I grab a dark green silk button down shirt and a pair of nice black boots. I put the shirt on the bed and cast a shrinking spell so the boots and shirt are my size. Then I go to the dresser and grab a pair of all black boxers and a black tank top, which I also shrink to fit me. I then go to the nightstand by the bed and open the first and pull out two black belts, one with a gold buckle that looks like a full moon and has four gold holes on the right side, the holes are really the handle to spiked knuckles. The other is in the shape of a silver wolf howling, with four silver holes on the left side. I look at them and decide to give Victor the moon one, leaving me with the wolf. I close that drawer and open up my mom's jewelry box on top of the nightstand, in it I see a necklace with a small gold cross dangling in the middle and a beautiful gold bracelet. I put both in my pocket and move on to my dad's, which is slightly bigger, then my moms. Inside I two rings. One is silver and has a large green emerald in the middle; the other is gold and has smaller emerald that forms an S in the middle. I put on both then grab a necklace with a slightly bigger cross that has a green serpent wrapped around it. But what catches my eye the most is thick gold chain with a silver medallion in the shape of a wolf with ruby eyes barring its teeth I smile grab my cloths. Then I hear a shower being turned on and since Luna and Victor are already dressed, I know its Jack and Tammy getting ready. Shit that means I have 25min to get this stuff to Luna and Victor, get cleaned up, dressed, put all of our trunks in the van, and Luna, Victor, and I in our seats with our seat belts on. I close the box and run out the room.

I re-enter victors room and put the moon belt, silver ring, and necklace with the serpent wrapped the cross on his bed and leave. I do the same for Lu, just leaving the gold bracelet and necklace on her bed leaving before she can say anything. I rush to my room, throw my wand, the map and the bag full of books in my trunk. I strip and cast a cleaning spell on myself then dried off with a towel. I quickly put on the boxers and tank top. I run to my dresser and grab a pair of faded dark gray baggy jeans and black socks. I put both on then put on my belt and chain finally I put on the silk button down, which is long enough to cover the belt, and button it up over the medallion making sure the gold chain is tucked under the shirt. I put the ring in my pocket just as the shower stops, now I have about 5min to get our trunks down stairs, then put every thing including us in the van, so I run back to Lu's room. As enter I see Victor crouched over her tucking the necklace under her shirt. He stands up and nodes in an attempt to tell me every thing is hidden and that they're ready. I node and say quickly "Lu go down stairs and open the back of the van then get in the van on the drivers side and slide over so that you get the passenger side window then put on your seat belt go." She dashes down the stairs as I continue. "Victor grab Lu's trunk and put it against the side of the van. I'll grab yours and leave it at the bottom of the stairs. Then do the same thing I told Lu to do go." Like Lu he down the stairs as I ran to his room. I know I only have about 2min right now so I run to my room and put his trunk on top of mine. I run down the stairs and see Victor at the bottom. I stop and he takes his trunk. Together we run to the van slide our trunks in. Victor get in the car NOW!" I order as I close myself in the back. I turn in time to see Victor slid over. I take off my boots and hand them to him. He puts them on the floor and I clime over the seat and sit down, just as I hear the front door close and lock. I slip back into my boots, straiten myself out and, just as Jack and Tammy reach the van, put on my seat belt. They open the front doors and slide in. Jack looks back at us, nods his, turns back to the road, puts on his seat belt, and drives us to our freedom.

I know long chap but I hope you guys enjoy. Remember 10 reviews = new chap

**Romeo**


	3. The truth and other cute things

CH:3

"Ok you little shits have 5min to get your shit out of my van before I drive off." Jack says curtly. I immediately opened my door ran to the back of the van and grab my trunk, placing it on the curb. I see victor with his trunk as I go back to grab Lu's, but she already had it in her arms, so I just close the back up and watch as Jack speeds off. I turn around and see a tall man, with long black hair and beard that's in the process of turning gray. He is wearing a long white robe and a wrinkly brown, shaking Victor's hand while Victor looks over and points to me while saying something to the man. I walk over to them as a really tall balky man with long, coarse, brown hair and a thick brown beard picks up all of our trunks which are now stacked on top of each other and walks towards some pubs. When I reach them the old man smiles at me then extends his arms and pulls me into a tight hug while saying. 'Hello Hermione Jean Granger I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm also the one who convinced the Minister to allow you, your sister, and young mister Krum, here, to attend Hogwarts. That kind genital man that just took your luggage was Rubeus Hagrid our games, key, and ground keeper. You three will be staying at 'The leaky caldron' two doors down from Hagrid and across from me. Now that we know each other I'll let you three go and buy what you need for school I'll see you three at dinner." As I pull away I cant help but feel like I've heard that name before. "Have we meet before sir?" I ask which causes Dumbledore to pull away from me, although he's still holding my arms. I notice tears spilling down his old and worn face as he stairs into my eyes. "I'm your Grandfather." He says in a barely auto able whisper. _Grandfather? No, not true, not him. He can't be, he has power he could have saved us. WHY NOW, HOW DARE THIS ASSWHOLE SAY HE'S MY GRANDFATHER, YET HE DID NOTHING TO STOP THE BEATING! HE DID NOTHING, NOTHING, HE'S NOT MY GRANDFATHER HE'S AN EVIL, VENDICTIVE, SPITFUL, BASTERED…Who saved us…He saved us. Maybe…no he must have known, he._ I feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I close them and continue my internal battle to try and figure out why the hell he wasn't there for us. _What if Minister assfucker lied to him about us? What if he told him we were happy? He looks so happy to see me, so happy. He loves my I can sense it. He would have helped if he could have. To bad he cant… not anymore, not if I want to keep our home. No he can't help, they are our legal parents now. But when I turn 16 they'll regret ever putting their hands on us, cause I have enough evidence to put the Minister in Azkaban for the rest of his life. But I need to wait I need to get powerful people to like me, then Ill show him that hell hath no furry like a Granger scorned, _I open the flood gates and let the tears drown me as I reach out and grab the front of his robe. He pulls me into a tight embrace and strokes my hair as I sob into his robs, drenching it in my tears. "I love you." I sob. He tightens his hold and whispers. "I love you to little wolf." I look up at him and our eyes meet I can see the love in his, and I know he see it in mine. He pulls away and whips away my tears. "Come on little wolf let's talk, I've missed you so much." I nod and look back at Luna and Victor who look totally lost, _I guess they didn't hear what he said._ That thought makes me kinda happy cause now I can talk to him alone. "Dumbledore could you ask Hagrid to show Victor and Luna around while we talk." He nodes and says. " Of course little wolf I'd do anything for you, and pleas just call me Albus or papa or any thing ." I smile at him then my stomach rumbles, He chuckles and pats it. " Why don't we feed the beast while were at it. I know a place that makes the best bacon anything in all Diagon Alley you'll love it." He turns and yells " HAGRID!" The man runs out of 'The leaky caldron, looks from me to Albus and nods knowingly, before saying. "Come on kids let me show you around." I turn to victor and Lu and nod, signaling to them to fallow Hagrid. They do with out hesitation leaving Albus and I alone.

Albus grabs my hand and leads me to small doorway that looks out of place since there are no windows or any other indication that this was any thing but a door oddly placed. He taped the door three times with his wand and the door opens slowly. We walk into a room with ruddy walls littered with animal heads with and with out flesh, shrunken heads and pictures of a youngerAlbus in various places with various people, dimly lit by a candle chandelier. n the far side of the room is a long mahogany bar surrounded by light red stool with rusty metal legs. There are about ten tables between the bar and us, along the sides of the pub are small mahogany booths with light red leather along the seats. He leads me to a little booth in the farthest corner of the room. Above the right seat is a painting of beardless Albus with shorter hair, in a black tux standing behind with his arms wrapped around the waist of a pail skinned goddess with long and curly light brown, that looks like a silk waterfall flowing down her shoulders and stopping just above her waist, who is wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with a black corset wrapped snuggly around her waist. Her head is tilted down, so I cant make out the rest of her fetchers, I slowly lower my eyes to see a little girl, in a long frilly blue dress, she is smiling so brighter then the sun and her eyes are closed, she has the faintest blush on her already rosy cheeks. Standing really close to her, with an arm around her waist is a boy with dark auburn hair and a smile just as bright as hers, who like Albus wore a black tux. Behind them the sun was setting under a field of roses, lilies, dandelions, and tulips. The portrait was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. Albus gentility placed a hand on my back and began to rub soothing clockwise circles along my back. " That was painted by my brother two days after Lastat Antoinious Granger imprinted on Nivea Sky Dumbledore, but you probable know them better as mom and dad. The woman looking down at them was my wife Mavis. She was killed, by a drunk muggel driver a month before your birth." He says with a sad smile on his face as he gave me a genital nudge towards the seat. Instead of sitting in the seat under the painting I move and gesture for him to take it he nodes and takes the seat while I slide into the one across from him. "So I take it you're the one who sent me and Lu the money for supplies." He smirks and nods his head. "So where you been Pop? " I ask. His smirk turns into a full-blown smile as soon as I say the word Call him that. "After your grandmother died I fell apart and buried myself in my work. Your mother on the other hand grew angry. She told me that Lastat thought it would be best to start a new life for you two in the states, I didn't know exactly where they went and I for damn sure didn't know they went there to kill a large sum of muggels." He hung his head in shame and added. "Your mom sent me drawings of you and Luna all the time and write to me about all the spells you guys learned. Then about six years latter the letters stopped coming. At first I didn't think anything of it, cause raising two kids is tuff work, but after a week I got a letter saying that she and Lastat were sent to Azkaban for the mass murder 100 muggels and a muggel-born named Sophie Lin Muzzy. The Minister gave me a letter from your mother saying that she didn't want me to get involved and that you two were in good hands. I never thought to doubt the letter until I remembered that Sophie Lin Muzzy was the name of the Minister's secretary, who was rumored to be sleeping with the Minister, died a week before the vampires kidnapped your mother. Luckily a vampire friend of mine, Xander Krum, was there and turned her before she died. A month after that Xander's nephew Logan was killed by the Minister, during a demonstration of the patronus spell Logan's Charm class. But when he said it nothing happened and the Ministers spell hit him full force, he died on impact. Now of course I investigated this and found that Logan's wand was cracked, which explained why his spell didn't work. But in the back of my head I knew something was wrong, so I asked Xander to talk to the other vampires and see why they took Niv. Turns out the Minister hired them after week your grandma died but told them not to touch her till he told them, then they were to drain her. Thank god Xander is a very powerful and loved vampire and they gave her to him instead. I then took a file on your parents case and discovered that it was Minister who decided who would take care of you and Luna and I also found out that Logan had a half-blood son the lived with you as well. As soon as I learned that I began to push for you three to come to Hogwarts and since technically I have the right to attend Hogwarts or not he had to allow all three of you to come. Now I must ask, What did they do to you three in that house?" I look down at the table as things start coming together in my head and it all starts to make more sense now and I begin to think. I can't tell Pop so I opt for crying. "I don't want to talk about this anymore can we just go? I want to be with Luna and Victor right now." I get up to leave just as two brow bags appear on the table. Pop grabs them both stands up slowly, with a sad smile on his face, hands me one of the bags and walks me back to 'The leaky caldron'. As soon as we enter I sniff the air and fallow the two scents I'd know any where to a large oak door. I open it and see Victor folding some new clothes into three piles and putting them in our trunks while Lu is shrinking six large trunks. I quickly shut and lock the door then t put up six wards and cast a silencing spell on the room. When I turn back around they're both done with their tasks and sitting down on the bead waiting for me to start. " That tall man that I went off with is Albus Dumbeldor the headmaster of Hogwarts and our Grandfather. Now every thing else I tell you two stays in this room got it?" I pause and they nod so I continue. "H e told me some things that helped me understand why the minister hates us, you see when I was five I found a letter indad's study. The letter I found all those years ago said "**Hello Nivea and Lastat. You two don't know me but I know both of you and I know about the 10 muggels you killed. Now don't worry I wont tell…if you guys do me a huge favor. You see my husband Ted Jonas Tonks, also known as the Minister has been cheating on me with some mudblood whore named Sophie Lin Muzzy. I want that bitch dead. When the job is done you'll find a large some of cash on your doorstep.**

** Lora.**

**P.S. She was the Drunk driver that got away." **Now, our Grandma was killed by a drunk driver a month before my birth so ether mom or dad killed Sophie to avenge Grandma. Ted knew mom would find out sooner or later so he hired a group of vamps to kill mom at his order, so that he could take her out if she ever found out. But he didn't think his wife would find out, or tell for that matter. But she did which is why mom, or dad, was able to kill her before getting kidnapped. Now Pa has a very powerful vampire friend named, Xander Krum, Victor's great uncle on his father's side. Xander told the vamps to give him mom and they did. The Minister didn't know that Xander and Pa are friends but he did know that he saved mom. Since, from what I heard the Minister say, Victor is the last currently living Krum Logan must have been Xander's only living relative at the time. So to get back at Xander Ted killed Logan during a demonstration of how to do the potronus spell during Logan's Charm class. But when he said it nothing happened and the Minister did a really powerful flippendo spell hit him full force, he died on impact. Then the Minister he found out Tammy was pregnant by Logan he knew that any pain Victor felt Xander would feel to, because vampires can feel the pain of their living relatives, so he some how got Jack and Tammy to touchier Victor, he most likely paid them. Then he found somehow found out about the murders, convicted our parents and trick Pa into not taking custody of Lu and I so that we could suffer for what our parents did to his muddy little pet that killed our grandma." As soon as I finish Luna jumps up, runs out the Door, Barges into Pa's room and throws herself across the room and into him. Pa waist no time in scooping her up and spinning her around the room, I smile and turn back to victor. Who is now lying on the bed and just staring at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face. "I have a great uncle." He says happily, I open my brown bag and my nostrils are immediately assaulted by the smell of a thick, juicy, bacon burger, which I inhale in like 2min. I lick my lips and throw the bag away, before turning to Victor and asking. "What did you two do to day?" He shrugs and replies. "We bought some formal cloths, extra books, candy, a few jock supplies, trading cards and I shaved my head." I look at his buzz due and nod. " I like it." I say with a smile. He nods and says. "Me too. Hay you wanna come to the pet shop with me? I need to pick up an owl. Pulse I saw this really cute all blackish red three headed dog and I want him sooooo bad." I chuckle and nod. We stand Just as Pa and Lu walk in. "Were are you to going." Lu asks grinning from ear to ear. "The pet shop." I say nonchalantly. She puts on her puppy dogface, but before she could say anything I say. "I now, I now you want a pet to. So I'll get you the cutest one there." She squeals and launches her at me causing us both to fall over. She starts to cover my face in kisses while practically screaming thank you between each one. I genially pus her away and look over at Pa how at the moment putting his hat on Victors head. "Slytherin!" The hat bellows and Lu being Lu starts jumping around Victor and squeals something along the lines of 'we're in the same mouse'. _Mouse, Luna hates mice. No it must be….ummmmmm…something that rhymes with mouse…HOUSE! THEY'RE IN THE SAME HOUSE! THEY'RE BOTH SLYTHERIN! _I smile at this and quickly stand and walk over to Pa. He smiles and puts the hat on my head "Slytherin!" It bellows again. Pa takes the hat off my head as Victor scoops Lu up and says. "Come on lets get some cake to celebrate." As he walks out the door, I turn to Pa with a smile on my face.

"Luna and I had a long chat." He says while walking over to the bed. He sits gestures for me to sit next to him, as I do he continues. "Tell me about yourself and if you want we can talk about your small pack." I nod as I sit on the bed. "Well I'm a 13 year old pure-blood witch that also just so happens to be the first vampire/werewolf hybrid ever. Because of this my eyes are oddly colored. My black pupils are rimed with a silverfish gold color, my irises are usually purple, but they change color depending on my mood, rimed with black but the outer part is white. My canines are slightly longer and sharper then average. I'm currently 5'6 but I'm guessing that when hit puberty I'll probable be about 6'0 then when I'm a full grown adult I expect to gain about six inches. I think I'm growing a tail, my ears are shrinking in to the sides my head and growing back at the top, under my hair. Which means I'm already hitting puberty and by tomorrow I should have furry wolf ears on the top of my head, a furry tail, longer toung, I'll be 6 feet tall, my six pack and muscles will be more define, and my dick will get bigger in length and with."

"Ok that sparks a few new questions so let me just ask. Ummm why is your body changing like this? What color will your ears and tail be? What colors can your eyes be and what mood determines that color and do Luna's eyes do this to? Why are you taller then the others? Did your dad ever teach you mixed martial art, like he wanted to? Have you imprinted yet? And ummm how big is your uhmm thing now and how big will it get tomorrow?" He blushes slightly at the last part, which causes me to chuckle as I reply. "Well my dads went through the same thing when he hit puberty, which is why he always wore baggy pant and never put his hair in a pony tail. Since our ears can lay flat against our head no one ever noticed dads. Our fur is always the same color as our hair no matter what. My eyes turn, blue when I'm happy, black when I'm pissed off, gray when I'm sad, red when I'm hungry, gold when I'm horny, purple when I'm claim, and the brighter the color the stronger the emotion and yes her and Victors eyes do this to. I'm the tallest because I'm the alpha of our pack. Victor's my beta and is always going to be three inches shorter then me and Lu will always be 5inches shorter then him. Yes father taught me MMA fighting styles before he was arrested and he often wrote about how he trained and moves he used or wanted to learn. We often sneak out of the house so that I can train Victor and Lu as well as my self. No I have not imprinted yet but you never how long you may have to wait and I do have all eternity so I'm in no rush to find her, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. Currently 6inches long and 2 inches wide but tomorrow I'll be 9inches long and 4inches wide then when I'm an adult I'll be 11inches long and 6 inches wide." He tilts his head to the side then asks. "Since when has Victor been a hybrid and why is he your beta and not Lu? "

"Well Betas, unlike Alphas who are born, are chosen by their traits. Vic is stronger, bigger, and older the Luna. Plus I'm the alpha, and a healer, A very rare trait amongst vampires that gives them the power to feel people, animals, and other supernatural creators they connect withes pain plus that o of their living relative. So since I turned him his blood is naturally superior to other. Luna on the other hand is just a healer and is far too young to be a beta." I answer just before Lu and Victor walk back in with two large slices of vanilla cake with green frosting, one is on a plate and the other is in a clear plastic container. Victor hands me the contained, grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"Wow you must really want this dog." I say with a smile as he drags me to the pet shop as I devour the delectable slice of heaven in the clear container. Just as I finish we enter a little shop with all sorts of tinny animals in cages. "Look, Mione, look." Vic says while pointing at a tinny ball of blackish red. He runs over to it and lifts it up. Its middle head is up wide red eyes looking up at Vic and I with a look of pure excitement and its long pink toung sticking out. while the two others sag sleepily to the sides. Its tail is lamely flapping back and forth The middle head looks at the other two and slaps them each awake with its right paw. The middle head looks at the one on the left then claps it with its right paw. The left head yawns and slowly lifts its heavy eyelids, revealing big dark gray eyes. As soon as it sees Victor its expression mimics the middle ones as it brings up its left paw and swats the right head, seven times before it snaps its head up and its eyes fly open to show pissed off dark green eyes. It growls at the other two but stops and begins to sniff the air it looks down at Victors hands then looks up into his electric blue eyes. Its eyes soften and it licks face. "I think I'll name you venom." Victors says and all three of the heads bark with joy. I hear a yelp through a door the behind vacant register. I look at Victor and say. "Stay here and find a pet worthy enough for Lu's care. I'll get whoever works so that we can get your dog and three, maybe four depending on what you find Lu, collars." I say as I open the door and enter a little storage room filled with cages and more animals. I start to make my way to the end of the room when I hear a bird squawking a yelp and see a short lanky boy, probably my age, with long and messy red hair that stops at his eyes fall flat on his ass clutching his bleeding finger in his opposite hand. "Excuse me, are you ok?" His head snaps up and he looks at me sheepishly. "Ay lass I be fine. Its diss bloody baby bird chicken horse thingy dat be wrong. Every time I try to feed the damn thing it bites at me it does. I'm Arthur, by the way, Arthur Weasly." I shake my head at his response and watch as he pulls out s comb flick his head to the right and combs it so that it sits over his eye. I walk over to him and peek around a shelf to see what the hell he's talking about. My eyes land on a small bundle of green feathers, so dark the almost look black, baby hippogriff with silver eyes and a shinny rounded black beak. "I'm guessing you've never herd of a hippogriff before since you just called it a, baby bird chicken horse thingy. Plus you knew what one was you would know that they are very prideful creatures, before approaching one of any age you must bow and wait for it to come to you now since this ones probably only a week old it cant walk yet, but it will bow its head if it thinks you worthy." I say while bowing at the little thing and waiting for its response. It bows back so I walk over to it and genially lift it up and check if it's a boy or girl, it's a boy, then I pull him into my arms. "Bloody hell." The Arthur says in complete and utter shock as the little guy nuzzles my neck searching for affection, that the mother usually gives. "How much for him?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and says. " Buy a 20sickle wolf and take it free." I node and he leads me over to a small black cage with a grass green wolf so tinny I can probably hold it in the palm of my hand. It looks up at me and I cant help but coo at how cute it is with its little black nose and its bright gold eyes. "She's a tinny little thing but she packs a mean left paw." He chuckles. _Lu will love this little wolf to death. _"I'LL TAKE IT!" I yell causing the wolf to whimper and Arthur to smile, he picks up the cage and carries it out to the front before saying. "hello sir. Would you like to buy that three-headed bundle of joy." I hear venom growl as I exit the storage room and ask. "How much will the dog and wolf come up to?" Arthur's smile brightens and he replies. "40sickle. My friends. You have no idea how much this means to me." With a smile I say. "Let me guess. You know the owner so every animal you sell you get to keep the sickle." He blushes and nods "Well I'm also guessing you cause a lot of Trouble in Hogwarts. What house do you belong to?" He looks at me curiously Then lifts up his red and gold tie. "Griffendor hu, well Arthur I have a sort of business going on. If you want in come find me." I say as I hand him a bag that contains a 100sickle and walk out the store cage in one hand hippogriff and Victor on my heels. When we get back to 'The leaky caldron' it' s already nighttime so I know Luna's probably asleep. I Hagrid and Pa sitting at a table and ask them politely. "Could one of you two get us five bottles of warm milk? Three normal sized bottles with a teaspoon of cinnamon and a cube of sugar, one big bottle with a spoon full of cinnamon, a cap of honey, and two cube of sugar, and finally one tinny bottle with warm wolfs milk. Pa nodes so Victor and I walk to our room. "How did you know what kinda milk they needed?" He asks as we reach the room . I turn to him smile and say. "Research my friend." When I open the door I'm shocked to find Lu wide-awake and bouncing up and down on the bed. I hold out the cage to her and she squeals. She takes the cage pulls the wolf out and checks its privets. "I'm gunna name her…. Viper." She sys with a smile As victor rushes over to her and says. "This little guy is Venom." He says holding up the three- headed dog, I smile at them and say. "Guys this is Raife, he is a hippogriff." I hold him up so they can see him they both stand up and bow. Raife bows back and then they sit back down. "I take it you both remember what we read about them." They node and I smile as Pa walks in with a tray of five bottles, three goblets of blood, and three huge cheeseburgers. He hands the three normal sized ones to Victor then the tinny one to Luna. He walks over to me than bows waiting for Raife's response. Raife bows back and Pa walks closer and hands me the bottle before turning to leave the room. "When you three finish feeding your beasts and your pets put every thing back on the tray and leave it outside the door. Good night Little wolf, Little moon, and little beast. I'll see you three in the morning at breakfast." He says as he walks out the door. We smile at each other and start feeding our pets. Viper finishes first then Raife and for obvious reasons Venom Finishes last. Gently placed a sleeping Raife on my bed and pulled the covers over him. I grabbed my burger and finished it off quickly, just like the fist, then I down my goblet of blood and swiftly walk over to my trunk and pull out the bag and separate the books. The first year books I place on Lu's bed, the second year books I put on Victor's bed and the third year books I put in my trunk. I then Pull out the map and open unfold it and sit it on my now closed trunk, grab a chair and sit in front of it. "Saviper's vipers and peeping toms request the assistance of Admirals arms." I whisper, to low and fast for either Luna or Victor to hear, as I press my wand to the front of it. A large man in a long black robe, with long and un kept black hair and a thick beard, appears on the middle page with his arms spread wide and continuing on the other two sides. Across his chest reads "Tell the Admiral where you seek his arms to open so you can take a peek." I smile as Victor pulls up a chair next to mine and Luna hops on my lap. " Hogwarts Slytherin house's secret passageways." I say. The middle part of the map opens And we begin our search for a place to set up shop. Luna and Victor fall asleep right after we find a passageway behind a suit of armor in the dungeon closest to the dorms. " Hogwarts Griffendor house's secret passageways." I whisper. The pages of the map begin to flip but something on the second floor catches my eye. "STOP!" I yell/whisper. The pages stop and I notice something odd about the girl bathroom. I tap my wand on it twice and the room enlarges. That's when I see it written in big letters "Beware Salizar Slytherin's chamber of secret. Inside lies a sleeping Basilisk. **DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU ARE AN AIR OF SLYTHERIN, A GRANGER, OR YOU JUST WANT TO DIE**. I smile and say. "Thank you great Admiral you've served me. I bid the great one a wholesome fair well. The map folded itself shut and went blank. I put it back in my Trunk and slip into my bed. The words on the map still running through my head,_**DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU ARE AN AIR OF SLYTHERIN, A GRANGER, OR YOU JUST WANT TO DIE. **__Unless____you're a Granger hu, well I guess Hogwarts just got a little more interesting. _I think as I slowly succumb to sleep.__


	4. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD

**Disclaimer:** _Human_

_ Vampire_

_Wolf_

_Hybrid_

_ All_

You'll understand when the time is right. Also when ever I respond to anyone I will call them 'love'. It's just a Romeo thing.

CH:4

Something hard and smooth keeps tapping my head. I groin and turn onto my side. Then all the sudden the hard thing smacks into the back of my skull and I fall off the bed. I sit up and look around the room every one seems to be asleep, everyone but me that is. I stand up and look at my bed and immediately find the cause of my rude awakening, Raife is laying on my bed with his head held high and his beak slightly opened. He looks kinda scared and as I approach him he shies away. I extend my hand and he nips at me I pull my hand back and look down to see the damage but instead of seeing pail flesh and short nails, I see dark auburn brown fur and long talon like nails. _Oh shit I must have phased in my sleep. _I think to myself as I un-phase back into my normal form. Raife watches me the whole time and then bows his head and goes back to sleep. I smile and walk over to my trunk. I pull out a pair of boxers but I can already tell they wont fit right so I cast a growth spell and slip them on. I grab a pair of black sweat pants, which are now quite tight might I add and my father's button down shirt which hugging all the right places now that the spell has worn off. I slip my jewelry and belt back on for just incase, then walk over to the window and see the sop keepers opening up their shop as the sun begins to rise. I write a note saying that I left to buy new cloths. I exit the room quietly but before I leave, Raife lifts his head and gives me a pleading as if to ask if he can come to.

"Will you behave yourself and try not to bite everyone that doesn't bow to you, cause were going to be walking on a crowded street." He tilts his head up as if to ponder what I just said then nodes. So I walk back over to him slid my left hand underneath his body and lift him up. I once again exit the room with out anyone else waking up and asking to come along. I can already tell everyone else is awake because of all the patrons down stairs. I slowly descend down the stairs and see a women in a long black dress with and a dark green corset around her waist. She is decked out in a variety of jewels in all different shapes sizes and colors. Her hair is the same color as Luna's if not blonder, and stops just above her bum. Raife squawks rather loudly, which causes the women to look up at me. A look of pure and utter shock crossed her face as she saw Raife cradled comfortably in my left forearm. She takes a step forward then bows with her head slightly tilted upwards. Raife nods his head slightly then gives me a cocky look that says, I'm the shit even when I am behaving. I giggle and look back up at the woman, who has a smile that rivals Luna's, and slowly closes the distance between us.

"Wow a real life before. How in the world did you get it?" She asks with a look of total shock and excitement as she pets Raife. To be quite honest I don't think she truly cares but I still I smile sweetly and start to answer until I catch her sent.

" HOLY SHIT THIS BITCH SMELLS FUCKIN SWEET!" A deep and raspy voice says inside my head. "_WHAT THE LIVING HELL."_ I think as every thing goes dark. "Well hello human it is great to meet you." says a dark figure to my right. I turn to see myself in vampire form. _"__THE FUCKS GOING ON!__"_I yell as I turn to my left to see my wolf form taking extremely deep breaths with her tough sticking out. "Calm down human and let us explain." Says my hybrid as she genially places her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn around and see a large blood red couch in the middle of the room. Behind it are four gold doors each engraved with two letters, the first has two H's, the second an H and a W, the third an H and a V, and the fourth an H and two V's that are connected to look like a W. _Well fuck me with something hard and sand papery." _I sigh in total shock. "That sounds un pleasant. But I'm ok with you having sick and twisted fetishes." I turn to look at my vampire with me are you shitting me face. She smiles and shrugs. "Any way as you have already figured we are you-"

"No shit detective smart ass, I think she can see that so cut the shit and say what the fuck you gotta say ok?" My wolf interrupts. I chuckle as my hybrid rolls her eyes then finishes. "You are currently inside of your own mind." I nod then tilt my head to the side. "This has never happened before cause you just hit puberty. So now you are strong enough and have enough control to speak to us and allow us to control the body." My wolf answers my unspoken question. I smile at them before saying, _"Ok I'm giving you three names cause you guys disserve them….Also cause I'm getting annoyed by the fact that you guys keep calling me human. So Wolf I'm going to name you Fluffy."_

"_FUCK Ya MEAT SACK!" _

"_I will accept that as your nick name for me and move on, Vampire I will call you Suck Monkey." _

"Vhat ever you say Blood bag."

"Last but certainly not least Hybrid I dub the Suck puppy"

"Ok monkey girl."

"Volf I name you Flee Bag."

"FUCK Ya FANGER!"

"Hybrid I name you Flee Fang."

"Vampire I shall name you Leach."

"Ok Flee Fang."

"Wolf I will call you puppy."

"SCREW Ya FURRY LEACH."

We all glair at each other at each other then burst out laughing. "I like you meat sack, you are very clever, but I must ask. Will you allow us ta stay out here wit you even if we aint in control or will you send us ta our room?" I ponder Fluffys words the say. _"Why the hell would I want to get rid of you three when yall are the life of the party. Also I've noticed Fluffy and Suck Monkey talk funny, what's up with that? " _They all smile at me then Suck Monkey says. "I 'ave a accent because our maker had one. Flee Bag talks like dat because he vants to. Now I tink dat lady is talking to us." We all turn to see her snapping her finger in front of our face. I shake my head and say. "I'm so sorry I was thinking of how Raife and I met. I got him at the pet shop not to far from here, he was attacking some boy named Arthur Weasly." She chuckles.

"Hay meat sack ask her why she smells so good." Fluffy yells. I smirk and sniff the air. I lean in slightly and sniff her neck. "It's not you." I murmur. She steps back and asks rather harshly. "I beg you pardon?" I step back from her then begin looking around the room. "Something smells wonderful in this room. I thought it was you but I was wrong. It's not you but you have come in contact with the barer of that magnificent scent." I answer still searching for that captivating smell.

Until I hear a voice that could have only come from the goddess Aphrodite her self, from be hide me. " Mother I hungry, what is for breakfast." I turn to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Her skin is a radiant pail peach color that contrast perfectly with her raven black curls, that are tied up in a perfect pony tai by a dark red silk ribbon. Her plump pink lips are sporting the cutest pout I have ever seen in my life, and trust me Luna has a lot of cute pouts up her sleeves. I look up into her eyes and feel my world shift and my heart seize up as I feel anxiety, excitement, love, devotion, happiness, and the over powering need to protect this beautiful little girl. I fall to my knees and place my hand over my "I'll protect you always me amor. As long as my hart is beating my body, mind, soul, hart, riches, and life belong to you. Whether you accept me as yours or not." I pledge. Be hind me I hear applause, whimpers, and sobs. My mate looks at me in total shock, her mouth hanging open and all. "Bellatrix go back up stairs. I need to talk this person alone." Bella nods and walks away. I feel the tears well up in my eyes at the thought of her leaving. The woman puts her hand on my shoulder and says. "I think we should have a little conversation." I nod and slowly stand up. As I do I see Pa sitting at a table be hind her. He flags us over but as we approach but the women ignores him and keeps walking, I have just enough time to hand Raife to him, till we reach a door small bronze door with a gold handle. She opened the door and pushes me in before slamming and locks it. "My name is Aryan Black and that was my 11 year old daughter, Bellatrix Black, you just pledged your life to. Now I will admit what you did was sweet but I have to wonder why you did it to begin with." She says calmly as she turns to face me. "Mrs. Black I know Bellatrix is young and you do not know me at all. But this is a good thing for her. I will never hurt her, my blood is as pure as they come, I will protect Bella with my life and love her more then you will know. As long as she is with me you will never have to worry if she is in danger." I say softly looking down at my shoes. _"I love how you three aren't helping me win over our imprints mother."_ I think to the others. "Well why didn't you say so. Ok so ta win her over we gotta tell her da truth."Fluffy advises then Suck Monkey says "Tell her dat ve vill not be sexually attracted to her until she 'its puberty and dat she can choose not to be vit us." I look repeat her words to Ms. Black. She just stairs blankly at me then asks. "What are you?"

"Should we give her the long version or the short one?" Suck Puppy asks in a board tone. I look at Fluffy and Suck Monkey, and nod _"Long."_ We all say simultaneously. _This may take awhile. _

_ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After I told Mrs. Black my life story, minus the abuse, she seemed to soften and even held me when I cried. "Now that you know every thing about me, I should tell you what I have just done to your daughter. You see both wolves and vampires do this thing called imprinting, but both species do it differently. For wolves it is an intense physical and spiritual connection of sorts. The wolf is attracted to the site, smell, taste, and feel of their imprint. They constantly yearn physical contact with their imprint but not always sexual…well at least not until their imprint hits puberty and is able to bare children, but even then it's controllable until after mirage of course. The wolf can never harm their imprint and will die a slow painful death with in minutes of the imprints death. Vampires on the other hand have a mental and emotional connection to their imprint. They can read their imprints mind and sense their emotions and, depending on how long they've been together and how strong their bond is, the vampire can track their imprint. I've heard that some can enter their imprints mind and see what the imprint sees. If a vampire's imprint ever dies, the vampire will become an emotionless killer hell bent on making the world suffer as they do. If either is kept from their imprint, both parties will feel as if their soul is missing, they will become depressed and desperate to find the other. Usually the imprint goes mad and kills them self." She nods as I tell her this then says. "So since you are a hybrid you feel both types of imprints. So your like the whole package?" I nod. She claps her hands three times and a tinny little house elf in a dingy pink tunic appears with a loud crack. Mrs. Black whispers in the elf's ear then opens the door and walks out. "Mistress will be back she tells pinky to take care of you." Pinky says sweetly. I nod and wait for Mrs. Black to return.


	5. Two hours

I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I THINK IT WAS NECESSARY BECAUSE I PUT A LOT OF INFO IN THAT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU DON'T GET IT, HIT ME UP. BTW I'M REPOSTING MY PREVOUS 4 CHAPTERS. NOTHING ABOUT THE STORY HAS CHANGED JUST THE SPACING.

CH:5

When Mrs. Black came back she wasn't alone, Trailing slowly behind her was Bellatrixs.

"You mean our mate-child." Fluffy interjected.

"What in the hell does that mean?" I ask harshly tuning the ladies out to speak to Fluffy.

"Well Meat Sack when a wolf mates on a child we call them our mate-child. It's a symbol of respect and understanding that we must protect them because they are young, stupid, curious, and fragile. It is not the only term I will use for her. When she is our age I will call her little print, which means my feelings for her are getting stronger but she is to young to be mated with. When she is 16 I shall call her mi pofta, which is Romanian for my lust, because during that time I will want to do more with her body then just protect it. Finally I will call her dragul meu, which is also Romanian for my love or darling. Now tune back in I think our mates mother is starting to speaking to us." She answers not paying me any mind. I refocause on the other two girls in the room.

"Hermione I would like for you to meet my doughters, my eldest Bellatrix," She puts her hand on Bellas shoulder, then gave her a gental push twords me. "Bellatrix this is Hermione Jean Granger, your personal Hogwarts guardian. Contrary to what most believe Hogwarts is a very dangerous place. It is said that when Salazar Slytherin heard that the other founders of Hogwarts were allowing muggels into the school he went mad and sent a mystical beast to live in a secret chamber in the school. He would open this secret chamber and sent the beast to kill anyone that was not a Slytherin. Which is why he was banished and after that the beast disappeared, some say it's waiting for the hair of Slytherin returns." She finishes causing Bella to turn and gives her a look, than ask

"Are you serous mother? Father told me that story is not but a myth, he did. You can't tell me you honestly think its true."

Her mother shakes her head and replies. "You know I don't believe in that hog wash, Bella but I will never put you life at risk because I don't believe in fairy tails. Besides Salazar Slytherin was a very powerful and vengeful wizard, there's no telling what he did to that bloody school before he was murdered."

"Wait Salazar Slytherin was murdered? I thought he was just exiled." I ask in shock.

"Oi, he was murdered Godric Griffendor after he kidnapped his mud-blood fiancé Leah Tonks. Slytherin tortured her till she went mad, Godric got there just in time to save her life though and cast a mighty powerful spell on Salazar while his back was turned, he never stood a chance. I'm not shocked you never heard about it many wizards and witches don't want to sully Griffendor's name so they don't speak of it, unless they want to sully Slytherin's name instead. Only Pure-blood Slytherins tell this to their children after they are sorted in to Slytherin house, to…build up moral." She answers while once again pushing Bella towards me.

"Wait did she just say Slytherin tortured Leah Tonks till she went mad and Godric Griffendor murdered him with a powerful spell?" Suck Monkey asks.

"_Yeah Why?" _I think then relies what he's getting at.

"Wait Tonks, like Ted Jonas Tonks the Minister of magic." I say as more of a statement then a question. Mrs. Black nods before looking at her watch.

"The train to Hogwarts 'ill be here in about two hours. Bella do you want to go your sisters and I to see the new play, 'Cat', or would you rather us go shopping for more clothes? It's truly up to you because what ever we don't do with you to day we'll all do during your Christmas break." Bella ponders her mother's words then looks at me and asks.

"What were you going to do today?"

I shrug and say. " Go shopping for new cloths. But now that you mention it my little sister, Luna, may have said something about our Grandpa taking her and our friend Victor to see a play before the train comes-" I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Plus if we don't like it we can sneak off and go shopping anyway."

She giggles turns to her mother and says. "How about you Cissy and Dora go see the Kitty play while Mione and I shop."

Mrs. Black smiles and nods before leaving the room. I look at Bella, as she watches her mom walk away, and examine her a little more. She is a little taller then Luna, I'd say about 4'9 maybe 5feet, and really skinny but by her smell I can tell that she eats a lot and her body is slightly muscular.

"I like to swim a lot. It helps me forget bad thins, especially when I just cross my leg and let my body sink to the bottom. I really wish I didn't have to breath though cause then I could stay under water forever." I smile at her words, since I love being under water to, take her hand and lead her out the door.

As we approach the main doors, Pa calls out to me. I turn and see him power walking towards me With Luna and Victor on his heels. I let out a long sigh as I look at their excited faces. Bella looks back at the door then whines. "If we dilly dally any longer we wont be able to go to every store."

Pa turns to Victor and Lu and tells them something that makes them stop in their tacks and their face fall. I let go of Bella's hand to place mine on her shoulder instead.

With a smile Pa says. "Mione I just wanted to tell you, before you leave with Miss. Black, that you will not be placed in either the boys or girls dormitory. I realize after our conversation last night that it would be strange for you to live with either group given your gender situation. So I will send Hagrid back to Hogwarts to clear out an old classroom, that we no longer us, for you."

I shake my head and say. "It's Ok Pa I'll do it when we get there. My wolf is really energized and I don't think shopping alone, will tier her out. Also, since I'll need new furniture I wont be able to see 'Cats' with you three sorry."

"Ha I'm not going to that play. Besides after your chat with Mrs. Black she offered to take them for me. Plus Hagrid has been dieing to see it to, which is why I didn't send him back earlier, so he was the one who was going to take them any way I'm just paying for their tickets." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Well then I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like watching men in tights so tight you can see their nuts."

My words cause both Bella and Pa to double over in laughter. I pick Bella up and say. "Meet us at the clothing/ furniture shop by the book store when you get a chance." I see Pa nods as I walk out the door.

(READ THIS AS FAST AS YOU CAN THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID AND I'LL PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAP)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent an hour trying on tops, bottoms, belts, and shoes and so far I have ten white button-down shirts, twenty button-down shirts that are different colors, ten muscle shirts, ten normal short sleeve shirts, ten long sleeve shirts, twenty that are two sizes to big (half long sleeve shirts half short), and ten tank top. For pants I bought fifty baggy jeans, thirty sweat-pants, ten dress pants, and ten cargo shorts. Fifty-leather belt, twenty reptile skin belts, and thirty studded. Finally I bought fifty boots (none with those skinny heels girls like to wear.), thirty running shoes, ten formal shoes, and ten sandals. I also bought fifty pairs of boxers and bras. I know I went a little over board but I must get the wealthy purebloods to like me and I can't do that looking like a poor pureblood or worst a mud-blood. I take my stuff and the stuff Bella already said she wanted to the register. There is a short, tan man, with receding red hair, dark blue eyes and a pudgy stomach sanding behind the counter in an all black dress suit with thin blood red reading glasses on. I smile at him and ask. "How much?"

"Well we are having a back to school sale so every thing is 50% off. So your total should be about four hundred." He answers with smiles.

I nod while pulling out my card and wand. I use my wand to write the price on the back of my card, it glows green signaling that I have enough, then look up at the clerk. "You should probably get a bag."

He nods and pulls out a bag from under the counter. I hold the card over the bag, tilt downwards, tap the card twice, and watch as money pours from the side into the bag. "Your parents got you a tap as you go card. Very convenient." The clerk says as the last of the money falls into the bag.

I nod as he uses his wand to fold the cloths and put them in a tinny trunk, a lot like the ones Lu, victor, and I are using to smuggle goods into Hogwarts. While he does this I ask. "Where is your furniture?"

The man looks at me with a look of pure and utter shock. "YOU WISH TO BUY MORE!" He exclaims.

I smile and nod. He gets this dopey look on his face then says. "Tell you what kid I'll let you look at my special Hogwarts house assortments in the back room. I don't often show them to people unless they're requested but since your such a big spender I'll let you check it out. It's just through the middle mirror on the far side of the wall. The room is sorted by house, Slytherin is on the far right" I nod and quickly walk to the room.

Before I enter I turn around and see Bella trying on a long red dress that had laces in the back. She gave me a pleading look, so I walked over to her and tied the laces while saying. "Bella I'm going into the room behind the mirror. If you need me I'll be on the far right in the slytherin section. I also want you to join me in there when your done, I've already paid for your other stuff. So if you want that dress just tell me"

She smiles and shakes her head no before saying. "Tis my last dress any way unlace me and I'll get changed back into me cloths. See you in two minutes k." I nod and unlace her. She swiftly turns to me and says. "Thanks." Gives me a peck the cheek and skips back into the fitting room. All of my inner beast purr at her show of affection as I stand back up and walk in to the room. Upon entering the Slytherin section I saw a living room set that consist of two large black leather couches, that most likely double into beds, two black leather love seats, a large black leather recliner with a green S in the middle, and a dark green table with a red and green chess set. I walk on and see six large dark green dressers with gold handles and eight draws. _If I cast the shrinking spell on all my cloths then they'll all fit. _

As I venture farther into the room my eyes fell upon the most breath taking bed I've ever seen. The bed is massive, the frame made entirely out of black gaboon ebony wood. The bedpost has two large legs, connected by a large piece of wood that curves in on both sides and bulges out at the top, with two magnificent creatures mounted atop both. . On top of the left one was a pure emerald snake with pointed diamond haphazardly placed inside its mouth, its eyes are made of topaz gems with thin strips of onyx stone in the center. The other leg holds a large wolf made entirely out of amber stone with long strips of sapphire, silver, gold, and onyx randomly placed on the stone to give it a multi colored look. Its pupils are black gaboon ebony wood rimed with gold and the irises are made of amethyst stone rimed with onyx. The wood has a large painting in the middle on the left is the left side of a snake, just like the one on the leg only this one is darker and its teeth are an ivory color, face with its moth open wide sowing sharp spaced out teeth and a large forked tough. On the right is half of a wolf that looks exactly like the one on the bed post, like the snake, it's mouth is open wide showing its long canines and razor sharp teeth. Both sides are press closely together making it look like the snake and wolf are one. I look past the post to see a large, thick, fluffy, dark green comforter with the same portrait as on the post. This time both creatures were made out of silk and beneath them in is a large black leather **S**. On the sides of the comforter is the word **Slytherin** stitched in black leather. At the top of the bed lay six pillows three dark green and three black with large S's in the opposite color on each, but the winged head board catches my eye most. It's large, black, and has three sections each with its own painted scene. Left wing holds a painting of a star lit sky, which causes a tinny crystal lake in the far left corner of the immense clearing to glisten. In the middle of the clearing is a massive serpent its body wrapped tightly around a large gold lion, its teeth buried in the lion's neck, while blood pours form the helpless lions wound. The right wings painting held a starless sky, with a full moon shining down on a beautiful forest, In the middle of the forest a large amber wolf standing over the mutilated form of, what use to be, a gold lion. With blood coated muzzle and paws the wolf howls, in victory, at the moon. The middle painting has a star lit sky with a bright full moon shining down on a howling amber wolf that stand next to a massive dark green serpent on a high cliff. Bellow them all sorts of creatures bow to the two kings of the night. Three scents filled the room.

"Sniff, Fluffy, sniff. Use your gargantuan nose to tell me who's coming." I whine. " Fuck you me- BELLA'S COMING! Fluffy squeals like a little girl. "Now you have to tell us who the other two are." I say cockily causing Fluffy to growl out. "Pa, and Mrs. Black ok."

"You Greatest Grand Father, Talon Tubertus Granger, made this bed from scratch, you know, a month after the Godric ruled mudblood were to attend Hogwarts. It is said that Talon tried to kill Godric so that he could replace him as one of the heads of Hogwarts and stop mudblood attending." Pa says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't he" I ask not really paying attention.

"It's a myth Talon Granger never tried to kill Godric Griffindor." Mrs. Black says, harshly, before pa could answer.

He snorts and says. "It figures you'd say that everyone does. Well Hermione my dear, it is said that Salazar Slytherin, who was like a brother to him, begged him to spare Godric and out of respect and love for Salazar he let it go."

"I'll take it, and that six piece living room set, those six dressers and enough black ebony wood to redo the floors." I say pointing to each item on my list.

Mrs. Black smiles and nods then leans over and whispers. "You have good taste, girl, twenty points if you get up to a hundred before my husband decides to find her a husband. So far you have forty and he won't start searching until she is a fifth year so you have four years to get sixty point."

I nod with a smile on my face. By the time she gets home this year I'll have a thousand." I whisper in her ear cockily. She turns her head and her smile widens.

"'K girls I'll take you to the train. Dumbeldor can you handle the stuff or do you want me to send an elf." Mrs. black say while still staring me down. Pa puts a hand on my shoulder then pulls me into him for a hug.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts and have your stuff waiting for you in front of the room you'll be in. It's located in a more secluded part of the dungeon so you won't have to deal with to many other students. I know that you're really irritable now that you've hit puberty." Pa says then hands me a black muscle shirt, a pair of gray baggy jeans, and black running shoes. "Your cloths seem kind of tight so I asked the clerk to give me the items you bought and I decided this would have looked good in this."

I nod take the cloths and shamelessly change in front of them. I hear Mrs. Black whistle then say. Damn, your pretty buff for a thirteen year old. Thirty points. You might just get to a hundred before you even get to Hogwarts. Come on Bella I have to pay for your cloths or-"

"I already did all we have to do is get it and go." I interject cockily.

Mrs. Black just shook her head as she walked out the door. "You win, thirty points." I hear her say from outside. All my inner beast howl in happiness as I scoop Bella up, kiss her cheek and follow her mother out the door.


	6. TRAINS, MATES,AND ASSES

Ch:6

After saying her good byes to her mother, Bella and I boarded the train. I sniff the air for Victor and Luna's scent. I take Bella's hand and fallow my pack mate's scent to the sixth cubby on second cart. As soon as we enter Luna jumps in my arms and squeals. O big sister you look so cute, with your amber ears and you bushy tail that both have dark red tips." I smile at her not mentioning that my ears and tail have red tips because they are stained with blood, that by the end of this trip will be black and permeate. I kiss the top of her head before saying.

"Guys, this is Bellatrixs. Bella the blond girl is Luna my sister and the bald guy staring aimlessly out the window is Victor Krum my best friend. Guys This is Bellatrixs Black my…umm…er…aaaa… CHARGE, Bella is my charge." Both Victor and Luna know that Bella is my mate, they can smell it, but Bella doesn't know that yet.

Victor bows his head in a show of respect. Luna just, as some muggels say glomp _**(I know it's not a word back then, but that's the only way to describe it.) **_Drags her to the long seat across from her and begins to bombard her with questions. Bella gives me a pleading look so I sit next to her; take her hand and whisper in her ear softly. "You better get it over with now cause you she'll just do it later while your trying to sleep."

She did this for half an hour and I learned a lot about Bella like she has two sisters Andromenda who is nine and Narcissa who is eight. She loves reading fictional stories, learn about the past, learn new spells, animals, swimming, and drawing. Her favorite color is red, she's a very courier, hates her father, loves her mother, wants to be a slytherin, and doesn't really care about blood status. "So how do you feel about mystical creatures like vampires, werewolves, centers, unicorns, etc?" Luna asks.

Bella ponders this question and is about to say something when all the sudden a tall lanky boy with short brown hair, parted in the middle, and dark gray eyes enters the room. "I beg your pardon but all the other carts are full and my friends and I were wondering if we could sit with you three of oyu since there are only three of us." The boy asks.

Luna stars at him like he's Adonis or Hercules. I immediately relies that she has imprinted on this boy so wordlessly I pick up Bella, slide into her seat, and sit her on my lap. Luna takes my seat and motions for the boy to sit next to her, which he does. After he enters a girl with pail skin, pinkish purplish hair, and dark brown eyes walks in and sits next to victor. Who stares at her like she's his first love who he hasn't seen in years but still has feelings for. _"In one day our whole pack imprints"_Suck puppy says happily.

"Tonny?" Bella gasps in shock as she sees the girl, the shoots up and hugs her lovingly. I cant help but growl as Fluffy rants about Bella being ours.

"Bella, cousin, it is sooooo good to see you again." My growl subsides as Fluffy calms at the girls words. Finally a boy with short platinum blond hair, that's sliced back, gray eyes snorts then says snidely.

"Well I guess some of us still have not learned how to act in public, a Bella,"

Fluffy gabs me from behind and violently yanks me off the podium and takes my place. Our canines get longer and bolder, our teeth get sharper, our eyes turn onyx black, and our nails turn into talons as she says gruffly. "The fuck do you think you are talking to her like that?"

**I jump up so that I'm standing right in front of him. My whole body shakes as I keep it from turning to my true form. The boy puffs out his chest and says. **"How dare you speak to me that way I am Lucius Malfoy and I demand respect you pathetic-"

Before he can finish I wrap my pronged hand around his neck and lift him up so high that his head is touching the ceiling. I bare my razors and fangs and growl. " I AM HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER DOUGHTER OF LASTAT ANTOINIOUS GRANGER AND NIVEA SKY DUMBELDOR, THE IMFUMOS MUGGLE KILLERS. I AM THE FIST HALF VAMPIER HALF WEREWOLF HYBRID TO EVER LIVE. MY GAND FATHER IS ALBUS DUMBELDOR, AND MY GREATEST GEANDFATHER WAS SALAZAR SLYTHERINS BEST FRIEND. I AM IN ALL WAYS SUPIRER TO YOU IN EVERY WAY SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME OR MY BELLA EVER AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE MY SNACK DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!"

Lucius nods vigorously with a look of fear and loathing in his eyes. I walk us to the door, slide it open and harshly throw him out the room. He runs to another cubby three doors down throws a short scrawny boy with long shoulder length black hair out causing the others in the cubby to cheer. I shake my head and whistle loudly to get the boys attention. His head jerks up, so fast I thought he'd get whiplash, I motion for him to come to me, which he does. I enter the room before he does and find Bella sitting in our seat. I pick her up bridle style sit back down and place her in my lap. "Umm.. hi I'm Severus, Severus Snape. I'm a first year at Hogwarts."

The boy says bashfully while holding out his hand out to me. I smile and take his hand. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, this is my sister Luna Lovegood Granger, my…umm…brother Victor Logan Granger Krum, and my charge Bellatrixs Black. As for the other two….they have neglected to tell us their name. Although I hope that they are slytherin, I'd hate to have to kick them out like that Malfoy boy." I rasp causing the girl to blush and the boy to say.

"Oh, were are my manners, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, and this pink haired ball of fire is Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks. We're both slytherin." I begin to growl, at the name, but stop when I hear Victor whimper. I look at him apologetically and pull Bella closer to me.

"When we get to Hogwarts I want you to stick with me. That why I wont accidentally kill an innocent soul because I'm worried sick about you. I will walk you to all your classes, carry your supplies, sit with you at every meal, help you with homework, and allow you to sleep in my bed whenever you want to. Weather you like it or not that is the way things will be." I growl in her ear before turning to Nymphadora and asking.

"Are you by chance Ted Tonk's daughter?"

She nodes before saying "Oi he's me dad. Me mom is Lora Clair Black, that's how Bella and I are related. I also have a twin sister Lily Luna Tonks but for some odd reason she's a Griffindor. Now father may have been a Ravenclaw but that's as far as it goes. She is the only person on both sides of our family to be sorted into Griffindor."

"_Wasn't That Sophie chick a Griffindor?" _Iask meat sack she nods with a look that says I smell a scandal. I smile and slowly drift asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up I'm still in control. I look at meat sack who just smiles and shrugs. I look around and notice that the train has stopped, Nymphadora is passed on Victors shoulder while Luna was telling Tom about our little scheme while sitting as close to him as possible. Other children were getting off. "It's time to get off." I bellow while kicking Victor in the leg causing him to jump making Nymphadora fall.

I stand up slowly cradling a still sleeping Bella in my arms. "Be careful." I say dryly while walking out the cubby.

As I carry her into the castle she begins to stir so I gently kiss her forehead and say. "Bella my dear you must wake up. For we have arrived at Hogwarts so you, my dearest, must be sorted and feed before I put you to bed." (Hay that rhymed)

She lifts her head and smiles before kissing y cheek and laying her head back on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck, causing me to purr as I continue walking to the great hall. When I enter my eyes bulge at the site in front of me. _"FOOD!"_ Meat sack and Furry leach yell simultaneously as we lay eyes on the large tables full with hams, chicken, beef, meatloaf, beef stroganoff, broccoli and chicken alfrado, spagetti and meatballs, all types of meat sandwiches, potato skins, mashed potatoes, potato salad, stake well done and rare, corn, rice, beans, mutton, lamb chops, veal, venison, and more. In my head Meat sack and Furry leach are shaking their buts while swinging their arms around and singing random happy song. Fanger looks pissed so I say sweetly. "I will tell Pa ta get cha sumtin."

"Thanks but may I ask, why don't you talk like that when you control the body?" fanger ask curiously.

I shrug and walk on.


	7. Moving in, Streiking out, meeting up

Ch 7

**We were in the grate hall for about two hours, one to sort the 1****st**** years and another to eat and socialize. I was ecstatic when Bella got placed in Slytherin, along with Severs and Luna cause I don't have to worry about her not making friends and getting picked on because she's "weird". When in truth Bella's very nice, although she does come off as a snob, She just likes telling the truth no matter how hurtful and I love it. **"Mione what are you thinking about?" **Bella asks as I carry her to my room. **

**I smile as I reply. "I'm thinking about how happy I am that you were sorted into Slytherin. That way if you ever have a bad dream you wont have to venture down here from any other dorm. Although if you were not placed in Slytherin I would have told my Pa to let you stay down here anyway since you are my charge and all." She nods as we enter a massive but old and run down class, yet I must admit even in this state the room is still glorious. The walls were not walls, but light brown bookshelves lined with books galore all in great condition, unfortunately the shelves themselves weren't for they have cobwebs, cracks, missing shelves and splinters. The floor's covered in dust and has odd mars all over it. There are four stair that lead up to an eight-inch platform that holds a large wooden desk and a huge wooden chair with a plush green seat and back rest. **_"Where are all the desks and why does this room look familiar?"_ **Meat sack asks.**

I look around again and relies it doesn't just look familiar it feels familiar to. I put Bella down and look around for my stuff, which I spot across the hall. I cast a spell to remove all the wood already on the flood, except for the wood of the stairs and up, and replace it with the new wood. I then cast a waxing spell to give the flood a nice shine. I repair the bookshelves and put any loose book on one. I look down at Bella and ask. "Would you like to watch me set up my room or do you want me to carry you back to the girls dorm?"

She ponders that question while I walk over and pick up one of the couches. I carry it to the middle of the room then turn left and walk straight so that I'm four inches away from the bookshelf and put it down. On the other side of the room I do the same with the next couch then I grab a love seat and place five inches from the middle then set it down. I put the other love seat two inches away from the other then I place the table in the middle and the recliner six inches away fro the stairs. I look at my handy work and sigh when I notice that there is still a ton of space all around the room. I look at Bella who is beaming at me then lift her up and sit her on the couch. I quickly fill the space still left on the lower level with the desk and chair. I walk to the recliner, which to my surprise spins, and turn to the higher level which is now empty and re cast the wood replacement spell I cast on the lower level and once again watch as the wood flies through the air. I cast the waxing spell then go and get the dressers. I notice the walls on the upper leave are normal so I put the dressers up against them. I finally grab my bed, carry it to the upper level, and place it in the middle right up against the wall.

I look back at Bella, who now has a book in her lap and is reading vigorously, and smile while walking over to her. I sit next to her and place my arm on the back of her seat. "What are you reading?" I ask her.

**She moves the book so that I can see the cover 'Romeo and Juliet' I read and chuckle "How in the world did you get a copy of Romeo and Juliet when it's not but a play?" **

**Bella shrugs and replies **"My mom gave it to me before we got on the train I've had it in my rob pocket since then. I haven't gotten very far just the two guys provoking the other two."

"**I have an idea how about I read it to you, you fall asleep, /I put you in my bed, tuck you in, get you a pair of cloths for tomorrow, put on my PJ's and snuggle with you the rest of the night?" She smiles then hands me the book.**

** XXXXXXXXX**

**I read to Bella for three hours and we actually finished the book. She cried when the two lovers died. I held her close until she fell asleep. When she did I did every thing I said I would I put her in my bed, tuck her in, got her a pair of cloths for tomorrow, and put on my PJ's, that consist of a loose white tank top and a pair of black sweats, but I couldn't go to sleep. So now here I am sitting at my desk and looking at the perverts map. I flip through the pages till I see something that catches y eye, Griffendor's head boy Glen Co Co getting his penis sucked by Ravenclaw's head girl Harley Brook. I enter my subcontinents to find Meat sack, Furry fang, and Fanger sitin on a green plush four-setter couch eatin crumpet. Furry fang pats da seat next ta her and holds a red velvet cupcake, with white frostin and red sprinkles, out ta me. I smile sit down and take the sweet pastry, peel the white paper off the bottom then shove the whole thing in my mouth and crush it with my tough causing thick, warm, gooey, wonderful blood to squirt into my mouth. Furry fang hands me a goblet of blood still smilin. I turn to the others and ask. **_**"When da fuck we get a couch**_?"

**Meat sack smiles as he says. **_"Well while you were controlling the body our legs started to get tiered so I said 'Man I wish we had a comfortable couch.' Then whoosh it appeared. So Suck monkey whished for a fridge full of blood and a microwave then, just like the couch it appeared. Then when you started reading Romeo and Juliet I whished for red velvet cupcakes with blood in the middle, just like Mom use to make, and …well you had one."_

**I node as I wish for a bigger** **cupcake and eat it slower then the last, sipping blood between bites. "So how long do you think he'll last?" I ask nonchalantly**

**Da others shrug so I order da body to set the perv timer, that starts when da male penetrates da female, and wait for da screwin ta begin. When Harley finally gets off her knees and bends over da sink, I relies that they're in the teachers bathroom on the fourth floor which causes us to burst out laugh red velvet cupcake, with white frostin in at the thought of a teacher going in there tomorrow and slippin on jizz. As he enters her I also notice he's about two inches smaller den us in every way. "Don't forget what Dad said when he taught us MMA 'It's not the size, it's how you use it that matters.' Although when father said it he was referring to our height and all around small stator." Meat sack says matter a factually.**

**We all laugh then when Co Co finally enters we cheer. _"THAT IT GLEN CO CO, YOU GOO GLEN- OHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

I look at the clock and yell _"ONE FUCKIN MINUTES CO CO, FOR REAL!" _

"BOOOOOOO YOU SUCK CO CO, YOU FUCKIN SUCK!" _**Meat sack yells while Furry fang and Fanger just laugh. **__**"I swear on our mother I'm gunna spred this around. By the end of breakfast tomorrow everone'll be callin 'im Glen "one minute" Co Co."**_ **I say while laughing.**

**All the sudden I hear.** "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GRIFFENDOR BASTERED! I CAN'T BELIVE I LET YOU TAKE ME IN THE TEACHERS BATHROOM JUST SO YOU CAN CUM BEFORE I DO!" **Harley yells while throwing punches.**

**We watch as she beats the living crap out of him for half an hour till we get board. I decide to tell the body to flip the page and watch as each floor passes by. Then all the sudden Meat sack yells for the body to stop causing it ta cease all movement. **_"Look at that."_** She says pointing to the page open on the map.**

**We look and see in big bold letters "Beware Salazar Slytherin's chamber of secret. Inside lies a sleeping Basilisk. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU ARE AN AIR OF SLYTHERIN, A GRANGER, OR YOU JUST WANT TO DIE.I jump up and retake control of the body and, at full wolf speed, run to the second floor bathroom. I tinker with the handles on the sink until it opens up revealing an underground tunnel. I jump down and walk cousinly towards the end. **

**I enter a large dark and dank room made entirely out of stone that is now stained green I step onto a runway of sorts that has stone snake heads, which are sit a top a deep pool of water, on each side. The runway itself leads to a large stone face; a face that I believe belongs to Salazar Slytherin himself. The room looks and feels empty but as I sniff the air I distinctively pick up ta sent of some sort it smells like a dead snake but as I listen I hear the faintest heart beat, like what ever it is on the brink of death. I fallow the sent to Slytherins mouth and cast an opening charm, which causes the jaw to fall open with a loud thud. A loud thud that causes the heart beat to increase and the sent to change compliantly, now instead of smelling like a dead snake, it smells like a deadly snake. The smell is so threatening that both Fanger, and Furry fang growl and bare their teeth causing mine to grow so long, they nearly touch my chin. I can feel all the hairs on my body stand as my tail puffs up, my muscles swell, my claws get longer, and my body swiftly slips in to a defensive position. ** **All the sudden gold snake eyes (Pics posted on my FB) , that shake me to my very core, appear in the darkness no matter what they make me feel I still meet them head on. **"What isssss disss dat I sssee?"** Hisses a smooth but creepy voice that I can only describe as demonic.** **I growl as a gigantic serpent slithers it way to me, never once braking eye contact. As it approaches I relies that it looks exactly like the serpent on my bed, this revelation causes me to relax enough to slip from my defensive pose and back into my normal one. My action causes the serpent to stop then ask. ****"**Are you a Granger, becaussse you sssmell like a Ganger but you alssso ssmell different."

I node then reply, " Yes my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I'm a vampire/werewolf hybrid. I take it you're the Basilisk, do you…by chance have….a name…of sorts?"

"Salazar and Talon were a kind men, they showed me love when others shunned me, I love both of them strongly and because of that they named me Amans Anguis. It is a pleasure to meet Hermione, but may I ask why have you come to me and disturb my slumber?" Amans asks in a more serene voice probably because he no longer views me as a threat.

"Well I came to talk to you. I don't know why but you fascinate me and I want to learn more about you, Salazar, and most of all Talon. So may I ask how did they find you?"

It nods its massive head then says. " Well it all started when my father ate my mother, which is not normal f my kind might I add, then started eating my elder siblings. I escaped while he ate them and slithered aimlessly through the forest until I came upon two men sitting on a cliff. One was Salazar who was talking about how his girlfriend GiGi was cross with him for some reason and he didn't know why, but he did know it was his fault. The other was Talon who listened like a good friend and gave him advice, since he was married to your grandmother at the time. I ventured closer to them, Talon went rigged and said he smelt something foul and fear. I stopped in my tracks when I heard my farther hiss and turned to see him at staring at me with murderous with my mother and siblings blood dripping from his open moth. All the sudden a huge wolf tackled him to the ground, gouged his eyes out, and tore his throat open with his teeth and claws. Salazar scooped me up and asked if I was ok. I turned to him and nodded he smiled sweetly and asked what I was. I told him the truth that I didn't know but Talon did. He said I was one of the most deadliest magical serpent in the world and one direct look in the eyes from me could kill anyone but through a mirror I just petrified. Salazar was confused, since I never took my eyes off his, and asked why it didn't work on him. Talon said it had something to do with the fact that Salazar's blood contained serpent DNA. Talon tapped my head twice with his wand and cast a spell so that I could never look a human Granger in the eyes, which is why I came at you so threateningly. Until I remembered he said it was mainly for the souses. You see any supernatural beast that has any form of powers that involve their eyes cancel out mine. For instance a werewolf can strike fear into the very soul of who ever looks at them that way their pray will always run and reek of fear, the two things a wolf loves most the chase and fear. Vampires can plant thoughts into others head as long as the make and maintain eye contact. Either of these powers can deflect my own power to kill with my eye. Since you are a hybrid you have both powers and use them at all time.

Any way they asked my why I was running from my own kind and so I told them. They could have killed me that night, but instead they kept me, made me a nice and cozy room away from others, kept me feed, visited me every night, talked to me, and often took me out on walks. Like I said they took care of me, just as I took care of them."

"How did you take care of them?" I ask curiously

He smiles and says. "I killed for them and allowed them to use my teeth and dead skin for their weapons and armor."

I nod "Well Talon and Salazar have been dead for centuries so I think, since I'm talons descendent it's only fair I follow in his foot steps and take care of you. So Amans what do you like to eat?"

Amans smiles and says. "Anything big."

I smile and node. "I can't guarantee that I will be able to speak with you every night but I will always feed you and take you out when the full moon rises."

I pat his scaly side then kiss him before turning on my heels and leaving the room. I sneak back to my room then stop in front of the girl's dormitory when I hear familiar sobs that can only belong to Lu. I open the door quietly, slip into the room and stealthily sneak over to Lu's bed. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the room we agreed to turn into a store. When we enter Victor quickly rushes over to us and asks Lu what's wrong.

"He's gay." She sobs violently.

Victor and I look at each other then simultaneously ask. "Who?"

"Tom."

Victor and I look at each other. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" we yell, startling a few of the customers I didn't notice we had.

I smile sweetly at them and say. "Did you guys hear that Griffendor's head boy Glen Co Co only last for a minute?"

This causes an up roar of laughter and effectively distracts our customers from our conversation. "How do you know?" Victor asks.

"I caught him sucking off some boy with long orange brown hair kept in a neat pony tail." She replies before bursting out into tears.

I sigh and say. "Well at least we found out he wasn't your mate now rather then later. Hay why don't you stay down here with Victor and check out the guys here. I'm sure one of them is your mate."

She smiles, kisses my cheek, jumps from my arms and starts helping customers. "Is it bad that I'm glad he's gay?" Victor asks.

"Nope. I acutely hope she imprints on that Snape boy. He seems nice." Victor nods at my comment then follows Luna's lead and starts helping the walking money symbols.

I head back to my room and trudge over to my desk. I grab the map, close it, than relock it, before heading to my bed. When I reach it I see Bella curled up in a ball with her thumb in her mouth. I chuckle as I slip into the bed behind her, wrap my arms around her, and slowly fall asleep.


	8. Thanks for the memories

Ch 8m

"MIONE WAKE UP!" someone yells in my ear. I shot up right causing the persons lips to hit mine so harshly that I feel my teeth cut into the inside of my lip, drawing blood. My eyes snap open and I'm met with the shocked face of none other then, Victor Krum. I push victor away harshly and begin rubbing my sheets against my lips to get his taste off them, while he rubs his against the floor. "GOD HERMIONE CAN'T YOU WAKE UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE! YOU ALWAYS JOLT UP RIGHT LIKE A LOON!" Victor raves.

Victor's statement causes me to remember a traumatizing memory I've been repressing for years.

VIVED CHILED ABUSE IN THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAGHS, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO. JUST SKIP IT IF YOU WANT. FOR THOES WHO FIND WHAT I'M ABOUT TO WRITE DISTURBING I TELL YOU NOWROMEO IS TRULY SORRY LOVES AND I WILL WRITE AS VAGELY AS POSSIBAL.

It's been week after I turn Victor. I over heard Jack tell Tammy that the minister was coming here today and that she needs to prepare for his arrival. I speed up the stairs and into Victor's room, where I know I'll find hi and Luna reading, and tell Victor and Lu the terrible news. While talking to them Tammy came in and said it was time for bed, although the clock said it was only 5:00 I nod and escort Luna to her room before entering my own. When I do I hear the door click behind me as a dark figure approaches me from the far corner of my room. As the figure steps into the light I relies its Jack. As he steps closer I see a small whip, with a brown handle and five short, stainless steel chains that connect to three pure silver blades that are covered in an odd mixture of wolfsbane holy weater and tinny shards of silver. The perfect weapon to kill any wolf or vampire, thank god I'm a hybrid because if I wasn't I'd fear for my life. Now I just fear the pain that I know will come. Out of no where two sets of hands clad in silver gloves, that are coated in the same concoction as the blades, grab each of my arms. " You had no right saving that boy freak. He was sentenced to death. But you just had to be caption save a ho and turn him into an immortal freak like you and your pathetic little sister. If it weren't for the minister telling me that he only wised to punish you I would have gladly had my way with her right in front of you, but alas I'm not allowed to touch her because he has plans for her." He snarls then looks at one of the figures behind me.

I suddenly feel rope bind both y wrist together as another shoots out from the foot of my bed and wraps around my legs, before harshly pulling me on to the bed. As soon as by body hits the bed, I'm flipped onto my stomach and my shirt is torn off. "Do you wish to start it my lord or should I?" I hear Jack ask sinisterly.

"You may start but you only have two hundred lashes before it's Tammy's, who will get the same amount of hits as you, then I will give her four hundred times and well just leave her here with no food or drink for a week. Hermione Jean Granger I here by put you on punishment, you may not leave your room for a month." The Minister rasps before sitting in a chair to my right.

With out warning Jack brings the whip down harshly on my back causing me to yell out in pain, as the blades lodge in my muscles. It feels like forever before he stops but being the sick and sadistic asshole that he is he decides to pour salt in my wounds, literally he pours salt in my wounds. Tammy's strikes are quicker but they cut deeper so deep in fact that I can feel my muscles part like the red sea, which is a pretty acuter statement seeing as how my blood is flowing from my wounds as if it were one. When her lashes are done I feel revived that she did nothing else to me, but that happiness was short lived when I saw Minister dibshit stand and take the whip. "It is time for you to learn your place freak." He says in a to calm voice before bringing the whip down on my back when it embedded it self in my flesh just barley touching my bones. Instead of pulling the blades out, like Tammy and Jack did, he dragged them down my back causing more damage. As the beating goes on I start to feel the blades nick my bones in a way that will definitely leave a mark. When he finally finishes I feel like I'm going to pass out. All the sudden I smell the worst concoction for my kind ever. Wolfsbane holy water, salt, vinegar, lemon juice, and tinny shards of silver, I turn my head as much as I can and see a large cauldron levitating over me. "Lets see how your body reacts to this." The minister pipes before letting out a harsh laugh as he pours the concoction on to my back.

I let out a blood-churning scream that causes the minister and Jack to burst into a fit of laughter. The piping hot water and silver burns my flesh while the wolfsbane eats away that my blood, causing all my veins to turn black and pulse uncontrollably through my skin as if they wished to break straight through. My body begins to spasm as a sickeningly bitter, rusty, thick, disgusting black liquid flows from my mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. The pain is so excruciating that I pass out.

OK LOVES IT'S OVER READ ON.

I shake the memory away then kick Victor in the side as hard as I can before yelling at hi to get out. The hole room goes silent and they stair at my. "Unless you perverts want to see me naked I'd suggest YOU. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." I punctuate each word with a nice kick to Victor's side. This isn't the first time I've done this to him, so he just gets up blushes and escorts the other out the room. I hear chuckling behind me so I turn to find Bella sitting on my bed with her hand over her mouth. "Still here hun? Well then you best get dressed then well go to your dorm and get your books and other class supplies." I say as I pull a white short sleeve button down that has a black and gray dragon design, faded black jeans, a black belt with a flaming wolf head buckle, a pair of black socks, black and silver shoes, and a black and gray tie from my dresser.

I look around the room till I lay eyes on a large stone gargoyle that I saw on the pervs map, that know leads to a bathing room. "Bella when does breakfast start?" I ask.

"About fifteen minutes give or take." She says while grabbing the cloths I brought her.

I turn away from her then lift my wand above my head then say, "Ntous" while swiftly running my wand up and down my body.

"Wicked." Bella mutter in aw.

I smile and swiftly drying off and putting my cloths on before telling her to strip. She nods and quickly does as I say. I recast the spell, but this time on her, hand er my towel then turn to gather my things. When I turn back towards Bella is dressed in her slytherin uniform, unlike me, we lock eyes and she smiles while looking me up and down. "Why is it that you are not properly dressed?" She inquires.

I just shrug and say, "Don't know but I do know that we have ten minutes to get your things so we best be off."

I grab my robe and put no then slip on my black messengers bag before handing Bella hers and exiting my room.


	9. HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

AFTER A LONG CHAT WITH A TOTALLY AWSOME AND HELPFUL FAN I HAVE FINALLY COME UP WITH LUNA'S IMPRINT. THIS PERSON WILL ADD MORE DRAMA TO THIS STORY AND WILL KEEP ALL YOU SEXXY FANS, GUYS TO, WANTING MORE. TOOK DOWN MY AN CAUSE I HATE AN.

CH:9….I think  
After getting Bella's stuff from the girls dorm we ventured to the great hall, with two minutes to spare. As we entered I noticed that none of the tables are assigned a house. I also noticed that Luna's getting really cuddly with some ginger Gryffindore chick. "One, that girl has a penis I can smell it. Two, they're a cute couple. Three, Luna doesn't smell unmated any more, which leads to four, Luna found her mate." Fluffy says nonchalantly.  
"Wait if you could smell that Luna wasn't mated why the hell didn't you tell her?!" I yelled in my head.  
She shrugs and answers, "I was too wrapped up in Bella to notice any scent other then hers."  
I nod and lead Bella to our seats, noticing how my baby sister keeps nuzzling her mates neck like a little puppy that has just reunited with it's mother after being lost for a week. I smile as we sit down waiting for the food to appear. "Hi, I'm Lily Sophie-Ann Tonks. I believe you've already met my sister Nymphadora and this little guy here is our little brother Sirius Black," Says the girl Luna's cuddling, while pointing to a skinny boy with sun kissed skin and a messy bush of jet black hair that just barely touches the top of his ear.  
The boy bows his head and smiles as three other boys sit at our table, a smile that widens when a tall lanky boy with a slight muscular build sits next to him. "These are my friends James Potter, Peter Pettycrouch, and Remus Lupin. We are first years here, but we've been friends since dippers," He says as each boy bows.  
"Did anyone else catch that dreamy sigh he let out when he said Remus Lupin?" My inner beast nod as I look the boys over.  
The first, James, has short dark brown hair that he obviously hasn't brushed yet. He has no muscles what so ever, he's almost literally nothing but skin and bones save the fat scattered around his body. His skin has a sort of pale peach tone to it and muddy brown eyes. Next to him is a boy who seems to care too much about his strawberry blond hair that is slicked back and reaches just below his ears. Like James he has no muscles, but unlike James he's pretty chunky. His pale skin makes his beady little gray eyes pop, I'm guessing this is peter. Finally, my eyes settle back on the lanky boy, who is sitting really close to Sirius. Out of all of them he's the tallest and leanest, even though he's the skinniest. His hair his short like James's but not as wild, at least he takes the time to give it a quick brush through. His eyes are a light hazel that pop because of his slightly tan skin.  
I then hear a tinny squeak from Luna. I turn to see Victor pocking her ticklish spot; she always jumps and squeak when you poke her ticklish spot. So she flicks his nose causing him to reel his head back and shake it vigorously, when he recovers he launches a full out tickle attack on her. I can't help but smile at their antic as I say, using my alpha voice. "Children that is enough. Sit still and eat, you can have a tickle war when we meet up outside."  
They nod at the command and begin to eat their food, which has just arrived. As we eat Lucius and two other boys, with long ruddy-brown hair, saunter over to us with a cocky grin on their face and a look of mischief in their eyes. "Well, Well, Well Mingling with impure blood Tonks? I'm truly shocked by your change in heart. Or did you not now that the Grangers are truly mud-blood freak!" He yells loud enough for everyone to hear.  
I look around and notice that the teachers are all gone so now it's just us students. I stand up slowly, towering over him, and take off my robe, to show off my muscle; causing him to recede into himself a little I smile a fanged smile, as I smell his fear. Victor and Luna stand up as well and copy my action while growling at the now terrified boys. I can tell they are going to phase soon so I turn to them and whisper. "If you do not calm yourselves you will harm your mates."  
They nod and sit back down. I know my eyes have turned a deep reddish black color because I'm royally pissed off and because I'm really fuckin hungry. "Well Malfoy if this is how you want to play fine. You my friend have just made a very powerful enemy and the sad thing is you don't even know the extent of my power." I say with a wicked smile before turning back to my seat.  
After eating I gathered Bella and my stuff scooped up Bella and carry her to her first class. "Will you come back for me after class right." Bella asks  
I nod and kiss her on the cheek before slowly walking to my class.

XXXXXXXX

After my final class I rush back to the last class I dropped Bella off at, as soon as Bella sees me she races to me and jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and swung her around three times while walking towards the whomping willow. I nuzzle Bella's neck as we skip to our destination, but as the smell of blood. I put Bella down and run to the tree; upon arriving I see Lucius and his boys using a weird spell on Severus. "Hey!" I yell as I run to them.  
They all turn and look at me. Lucius laughs and then turns to one of the boys. The boy he looked at then cast a spell on Severus, sending the poor boy flying towards the willow. A willow branch slaps into the poor boys stomach so hard I could hear his bones shatter into fragments that are currently inlodging themselves in his organs. The impact sends him flying into the black lake. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" I yell as I start tearing off my shirt and pants.  
"Suck monkey-"  
"Way a head of you hun." She replies as I let her takes control as I leap into the cold water after him.  
As soon as I'm under I see a mass of Kelpie that were sucking at his neck. I let out a loud roar that causes them all to turn twards me while hissing at me to leave. I roar again as the largest swims to me. " Why you here boy, you wan dat boy, well he be ours now boy." She says in an odd liquidated groggy voice.  
"That boy is my friend I will kill you all if you do not let me help him. I will never let innocent person die please let me help him, I do not wish to hurt your people." I say sweetly.  
The queen nods and says. "You may save da boy but you must protect me. For I be with child and I needs ta eat so you gunna make sure I safe." Then tells the others to move.  
I nod my head then swim as fast as I can to Severus. As I get to hi I realize two things, one he's not breathing and two his hearts still beating. So I press his lips to his before biting off the tip of my toung and forcing it into his mouth. I stay like this until Severus starts sucking the blood from my wound. I swim us to the surface and pull my mouth away from his. "Thhhank you." He says before we both pass out.


	10. WTF

CH10

"Hay." I feel something hard slap my left cheek.

Haaaaaaaay." The same thing slaps both of my cheeks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAY" The object brutally slaps my face repeatedly.

I jolt up and see the kelpie queen float above me.

I look to my left and see, a still very unconscious, Severus. I swim over to him and check his plus. "He's still alive. I think I should take him back to the school." I say to the queen.

"Yes but first you must tell me what you are. I've never seen a gilled beast quite like you, strange one."

I touch the side of my neck and feel three gills that meet at my throat and extend to the lobes of my ears, ear lobes that are now sunken into my head and jut out at the cartilage. I look down and see that I no longer two legs, I now currently have one long gold and black fin. I also see that I'm also shirtless. _Damn my abs are sexy._ My inner beasts nod as I flex my six-pack. I start to put my hand on my chest but stop when I see that my hands are black, covered in scales, and as hard as diamonds their also slightly furry which is the least odd thing about this situation. "I have no clue what's going on but I know I need to get myself and scrawny boy back to Hogwarts. Do you by chance know a way back from here?"

She nods and points her slim transparent finger downward "The chamber of secrets boy-girl fish."

I nod while grabbing Severus; I begin to swimming at top speed into a small cave at the bottom of the black lake. While swimming I notice that the inside is built like a maze. I use my keen sense of smell to navigate my way through the maze until my head finally meets the surface. As I look around I notice that there ear three massive hands rubbing Amans spiked and scaly head. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yell in total shock.

Amans turns his head to me and smiles a smile that is supposed to look kind but ends up looking freaky as hell. "Hello young Granger I'd like you to meet SecretStranger69, Jakelover4ever, and DemontaDark. They are gods from an alternate realm that watch us from a portal thing. They are friends not food, although JL4E likes to bring me Hyenas and lions every time they come around. They always hang… what the hells wrong with your legs?" I look at the hands that are no longer petting Amans head, but are now watching me…I think, it actually looks like they want to high five me.

Amans Slithers over to me, tongue whipping through the air as he leans over and licks my fin. " Is it wrong that this is hot?" Asks the palest hand with fingernails that are painted black hands, DemontaDark I'm guessing. Although I can't really tell which one, seeing as how their frickin hands.

"You've been bit by a kelpie, no?" Amans asks curiously.

I nod and he lets out a loud and viscous hiss. "Fuckin Kelpie whores. Always bittin peoples for no good damn reason. You know they bit GI-Gi once, Salazar went…ummm how your people say… bat-shit. Talon had to physically restrain Salazar by binding him in steel chains…to me."

Gi-Gi Who the fuck is Gi-Gi. I look up at Amans. "I never knew Salazar had a girlfriend. What happened to her?"

"Well I don't know much about her or their relationship buuuuuuuuut I do know that Salazar left hi diary in my den along with Talons." Amans hisses while slithering over to his den and grabbing something with his tongue. When he came back he has two books wrapped up in his tongue.

"Take them there no good to me." He says before spitting the books at me,

I catch the venom covered books and put the in a thin scaly pouch on the left side of my fin. A weak groan reminds me that am I still holding Severus, who definitely needs to go to the medical wing. I quickly thank Amans and slither out of the chamber.


	11. WHAT THE FUCK

CH:11

It's been a month since I saved Sev from the Kelpie and I STILL HAVE FUCKIN SCALES! Although I am grateful that my legs are back and I don't have another beast inside me, but come on I'm a werewolf for Christ's sake I'm suppose to have fur not scales. The only good thing about this situation is that Bella's been catering to my every need ever since I was released from the medical wing a week ago. She told me that after what happened between Malfoy the Lastrange brothers and Severus, Tom ordered the other Slytherins to avoid all three boy until they learned the meaning of housemates. To say they were furious is an understatement but for some reason what Tom says goes, so instead of hexing Sev they apologized and promised never to hurt him again. So far they stayed true to their word but their actions sparked something inside of James, Sirius, and Peter because from then till now they have been tormenting the poor kid. Remus doesn't hurt Sev at all, in fact he has been spending more time with Severus and my pack more then he does the other three. Actually ever since I've been back he has been staying really close to me, like a newborn pup that needs their parents guidance.

Bella has also been clinging to me like a person stranded in the middle of the sea clings to a life raft, both literally and figuratively. She barley left my side while I was in the med wing and when I was released she forced Victor, Luna, Lilly, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius to move her stuff in my room. Whenever we are with each other she always tells me to hold her hand or carry her around the school. If it were any one else I'd be annoyed but since she's my mate I'm ecstatic. I've learned so much about Bella in this short month then I ever thought I would. Some small things like She loves roses, muggel stories, she likes house elves, chocolate pastries, and dragons. I also learned important thing like her extremely great aunt died a week before she came to Hogwarts which is why her mom gave her the Romeo and Juliet book, Her dad hates her and her sisters because they are not a boys and often ignores them, her sisters idolize her which makes her feel weird, she has a very nasty temper, and in three weeks she turns twelve. When I asked her why she was a first year she told me it was because her birthday is after school starts so she couldn't enroll last year.

"Which is why I'm here. Pa Bella is a very smart girl she disserves to be a second year not a first. She should be surrounded by children her own age not those younger and less mature. Please Pa allow Bella to pushed forward a year." I beg while sitting in Pa's office.

"Honey Bella can't be pushed up a year she just started this year and has many spells to learn before she can be a first year. Then at the end of the year she will take her exams like any other student and I and the other staff members will determine it if she should become a second year or stay a first. I-"

"Could she skip a year if she took the second year exams as well?" I interject before he can finish his sentence.

"Well yes but-"

"I know everything the second years are learning. I can tutor her ever day and we can ask her parents if I can stay with them over holidays and since the Blacks are a very powerful family the minister will have to agree. Please Pa will you help me." I ask plead.

"Go to your dorm I'll send for the Blacks and tell them your plan to help Bella. No matter Damon Black will do anything for his daughters, how much he hates them especially Bella. She is his first and he believes she will be a very powerful witch when she is older. So does Aryan Black but she shows them more love then him. How's Raife by the way?"

"He's fine. I sent him to deliver letters of the utmost importance to Mrs. Black, Pastry Pals in Rome, Franklin's bookstore in the states, and a special pet shop in Transylvania. He'll be back by dinner. I hope you don't mind me setting up a surprise party for Bella in my room do you?" Pa shake is head, no, and I smile.

"Have fun little wolf. Oh before I forget, there is a new student that is coming here from France. Her name is Demonta la Méchant Ange de Fantômes; she's a first year so I was thinking you can take her under your wing like you've done with Severus and Remus. Invite her to hang out with you and protect her she is young and very I'd hate for her to start hanging with the wrong crowed. She's just so." Pa says.

"Is she a Slytherin?" I ask.

He nods, yes. I roll my eyes and say sarcastically. "Oh yeah I bet she's real impressionable and innocent. Especially with a name like Demonta la Méchant Ange de Fantômes, which loosely translates to Demonta the Wicked Angel of Phantoms. I bet she's a saint. Dose she speak English?"

Pa nods and calls for the girl to come in, when she does I notice that she has an innocent look, puppy dog eyes mixed with a smiling as bright as Luna. _"She is sooooooo faking it. Cause there is no way in hell any slytherin child can be that innocent with a name like __Demonta la __Méchant__ Ange de __Fant__ômes. Maybe if she was a Griffindor I'd believe her but she's not so I don't."_ My other inner beasts nod in agreement.

"I bet she's as friendly as a python." Suck puppy says. I shake my head and chuckle.

"You will fit in perfectly with the other Slytherins and my friends. Now come along pawn." I say causing her to chuckle as I lead her to the door.

As we walk to the Slytherin dorm I play tour guide, showing her where all the classes were and pointing out where the other houses were located. I told her a little about the history of Hogwarts.

"MINOE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I hear as a small body crashes into me.

"I though you hated meeeeeeeeee." The body in my arms starts to sobs.

I sniff the persons neck. "Bella honey?" I whisper softly.

She nods, as her sobs grow louder. "Minoe my head really hurts." She whimpers.

In the distance I see Severus watching us so I send Demonta over to him and carry Bella back to my room.

When we arrive I swiftly take off Bella's school and put her black nightgown on her before laying her quivering body on the bed. "Mi-Mi will you hold me." She sobs brokenly as I change into a black tank top and black silk night trousers.

I cast a sleeping spell on Bella so that she'll be able to sleep through the pain. I slip in the bed behind her and wrap my arms around her small frame, watching over her as she sleeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up a few hours later to something soft and fuzzy rubbing against my face. I slowly open my eyes as to find a slim black tail rubbing against my face. I grab the tail and follow it back to its owner, to my surprise it leads to my Bella.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK"**_


	12. A nekos Love story

**Ok so my laptop was being a bitch and holding my perfect 12th chapter hostage but I gave him some weed and now he's chill. I think we should all thank ****gamzee**** for not deleting the shit out of this chapter. P.S check out my Facebook, the links on my profile page and if you run into any problems then just PM me. Also I changed the name and summery for this fic because it's changing into some thing new that has nothing to do with my origanal plan, so the old tittal and summery make no sence for the current story. BTW Marry X-Mass ****JL4L.**

CH:12

"She's a neko." Comes the familiar voice of Aryan Black.

I look around the room but it is to dark to see her. "How? The only way to be a neko is…" I trail off as all the candles in my room ignite and reveal the one and only Aryan Black, who is currently sporting three extra appendages that weren't there when I first met her.

"That's right wolf girl I'm a neko and so are my three daughters. One of which is going through the change as we speak, which means she needs to come home so I can tend to her for a week. So I guess this is your lucky day?" She says stoically, blond ears and tail twitching like mad.

I look at Bella's now visible tail noticing how her dark black tail with specs of green and silver contrasts with her mothers dirty blond ears and tail which have brown and blue specs scattered all over them. "She takes after her father." Aryan says, answering my unasked question.

"Is he a neko to?" I ask curiously.

She shakes her head no while collapsing tiredly on to my couch. "My husband is human." She says while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I can tell she hasn't sleep yet so I hand her a blanket, which she happily wraps around herself, before I seat myself in my plush green chair across from her. "If he is not a supernatural creature then why did he marry you. Everyone knows that neko's can't bare male children with humans."

"Our story is simple, he was and always will be my mate." She drifts off with a twinkle in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Tell me about it before you sleep. I'm sure it will make a great bed time story." I say sweetly.

"Well on the day of my birth my parents were killed by a group of wizard and witch poachers, that hunt and sell supernatural creatures. As you can imagine I was taken and sold at an underground auction house in the Ukraine, since I'm a full blood neko, unlike Bella and her sisters, I was born with my ears and tail.

A very wealthy young man named Dixon Saren Valgo who lost his one true love the month prier was dragged to the auction by his father; as a way to distract him from the emotional pain he bore. He told me that he was contemplating ways to kill himself when he heard me crying. Now I don't now how but I do remember my eyes meeting the saddest gray eyes in the world that day, and for some reason unknown to both of us I smiled at him and he smiled back. Our connection was instant and totally paternal, so it was only natural that he bought me before the auctioneer could even start the bidding.

He named me after his lost lover Aryan Maura Valgo and brought me to London. He taught me every thing I know about magic, muggels, other supernatural creatures, and etc. Then when I was eleven he moved us to France so that I could attend Beaubatons. It wasn't until I turned fifteen that he decided we should attend the Black ball so that I could get a feel of life in London again since we were going to move back when I graduated and spending every summer there till then.

When we arrived I was immediately bombarded by every single eligible young pureblood man in the room including, Damon Kullake Black. I felt so over whelmed by their scents and loud voices that I clung to my Tato arm for dear life. Him being the overprotective father that he shielded me with his own body and yelled at them all to leave me alone. I stuck close to my Tato and I pretended like I could only speak French. Tato went along with it claiming that I spent so much time at school I never got a chance to learn how to speak English, although I just so happen to speak four languages at the time. As the night went on I found myself drifting away from my Tato and into the beautiful Black garden.

Unbeknownst to me I was being fallowed by the man of my sweetest dreams and my darkest nightmares, Damon Kullake Black. Unlike the other boys that tried to gain my favor Damon spoke French and was more of a goof ball then a snob, I swear he made me laugh the whole night away. When it was finally time for us to go I did not want to leave and he did not want me to go, but we promised to write each other and write we did. For the whole rest of the school year we wrote to each other about everything and anything including our plans for the summer, it turned out that my summerhouse was just six feet away from his and we reveled in idea of being together again.

Finally when summer came we spent every day together for two weeks. One day at dawn we went to a lake about a mile away from our manors, we swam together for hours just horsing around. At noon Damon conjured up a picnic basket and a plaid green, black and silver blanket for us. We decided to eat in our bathing suit instead of changing. Oh I tell you if anyone saw me clad only in a dark red two piece bikini, Oh the scandal, but I honestly didn't care because his tight mid-thigh dark green trunks were just as scandal less. After we ate we cuddled and snogged until dawn, it was the best day of my life…till I went home and found my Tato passed out on the floor.

I immediately sent one of the house elves to fetch a doctor while I apporated him to his room. When the doctor came he said my father had a high fever and would need to be looked after till it went away. He gave me some medicine for him and said I should feed him light foods and told me to give him a spoonful of medicine every afternoon before lunch and every night before bed and he would be better in no time.

But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months I began to worry and once again sent for a doctor said that my father had contracted an American illness called influenza and that he may not live through the rest of the week let alone the summer. As he said this I felt my world shatter into a million pieces but I kept my face neutral and listened to him till he finally left. As soon as his apperation smoke cleared I crawled into my Tato's bed and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up to sad gray eyes and a weak smile, my Tato was finally awake. I smiled at him, held him tight and pampered his cheeks in kisses.

I jumped up and made him a breakfast fit for a king. Our house elves Minnie, Tupper, Kaleen, and Winnie helped my Tato down the stairs although he kept complaining and insisting that he was fine. When he reached the bottom of the stairs I slap the living hell out of him and yelled him that we we're all worried and burst out in tears while he held me.

As days passed I watched over him for a few day to make sure he was ok and he was I swear it was like his illness just came and went like a thief in the night.

Finally ten days later I went in my room and saw Damon sitting on my bed with a bouquet of pink roses with purple lavender, babies' breath, and one red rose in the middle.

"I heard about your dad being sick so I left you alone, I was going to call you but I didn't wanna fall. You are my accidental addiction and I don't know why but baby I love you and there aint nothing I can do. So I'll get on my knees and beg you please to love me and take this ring that symbolizes one thing. Aryan Maura Valgo I really want to marry you." He sang.

I cried sooooo hard as I dropped to my knees in front of him and kissed the living hell outta him. As you can imagine our parents were extremely happy for us and since there was still three months left of vacation his mom and I set up the most extravagant wedding of the century. Nine month later Bella was born and the rest is history."

"You forgot to mention that your dad passed out ten times when you told him." Say the deep sultry voice of a man about four inches taller then me with light bronze skin, shoulder length mane of thick dark brown almost black hair, and a goatee on the verge of being a beard.

"My love what are you doing here?" Aryan asks while literally jumping into his arms from the couch and kissing his cheek.

"Well when I come home after an excruciating day of work so hectic I had to send for a house elves just so that I could get my lunch and dinner, which I still haven't eatin by the way. Then on my way home I see a little boy freezing to death in a snowy ally so I hauled him home telling him that my beautiful and loving wife would make him a delouses meal and give him a nice hot bath. Then when I get home your not there, Cissy and Andy are still awake, I get an urgent message from Dumbeldor telling me I need to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible because it had something to do with Bella. AND I'M HUNGRY!" He bows his head so it rests on her shoulder as she starts stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

"What did you do with the boy?" She asks him as I move back over to the bed to snuggle with Bella for just a little while longer, effectively giving them some space to talk.

"I gave him to Pippy and told her to give him a nice hot bath and would make him a delouses meal."

"Did you put the girls to sleep?"

"No I told Tinky to put Cissy to bed since Andy was set on helping Pippy tend to the boy."

"What dose this boy look like, what is his name, and how old is he?"

"Well he looks around Andy's age, he has brown skin, Light brown eyes, black shoulder length dreads, and a pretty toned body for a kid his age. Oh and he has fangs so I think he's a vampire."

"Ok did you meet with Dumbeldor about Bella?"

"Yes. He said there's a way for her to move up a grade next year so instead of being a second year she'll be a third. He said she would have to have a private tauter to teach her the entire second years curriculum from now till winter brake so we'll have to house her tauter over winter."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had to discuss it with you, of course. I never do anything family related with out your input and approval." He kisses her head softly.

She nods before looking at me and asking, with a smirk. "What do you have to do with this wolf girl?"

I move so that I'm sitting with my back pressed against the headboard, with Bella curled up on my lap like a cute little kitten. I smile down at her while rolling her soft tail between my fingers with one hand and rubbing her silky hair. "Of course I'm involved. Bella is my mate and a very smart girl . Which is why I will be her tutor….if you both agree that is."

Aryan saunters over to me and gently takes into her arms. "You start in two days. Raife knows where we live and is very strong you can ride him to our house." She say dryly before walking back to her husband and apparating away.

"Well Raife, it looks like we have to call a meeting tomorrow, Cause there's no way in hell I can plan a kick ass party for her in two days."

Raife nods his head, flies on the bed, lands on my lap, and falls asleep.

"Good night BuBa." I whisper to him before repositioning my self so I'm laying on my back and close my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.


	13. Let's get ready

CH:13

The next day I call my friends and pack mates to my room so that we can plan Bella's birthday party.

"My friends and pack mates you are probably all wondering why I have asked you to come here today. Well two days ago it came to my attention that our beloved Bellatrixs Black's 12th birthday is coming up in a week. Which is why I have called you all here, I need you guys to help me get supplies because I can't get them all and keep track of the special surprises I have coming in for her.

So Luna, Lily and Tonks I want you 3 to focus on the decorations for this room. Victor since you love to eat I want you to focus on desserts, dinner, and appetizers but not the cake. Severus, Remus, Demonta, and Tom you all have invitation duty, so I want you to invite everyone from Slytherin plus a few key members from the pureblood families. As for... who are you two?" I ask looking at the 2 blonde girl that I've never met before.

1 of them look to be about 5'3 with long and thick gold ringlets of hair that stop just above her C cup breast which were covered by a black sports bra. Her face is smooth and flawless pale peach color to her skin that, coupled with her eyes are light gray, and short of narrow face, gives her the sexy bitch look. My eyes travel lower over her narrow waist with the slightest lines of a 6 pack. I'm guessing she just she rolled out of bed because she has on a pair of skintight black short that that end at mid thigh. Her legs are toned so I'm guessing she either runs a lot or swims.

All and all her figure and posture alone exude...well stuck up bitch, but I never judge a book by its cover.

The other was about 3 inches shorter with tan skin and long white hair that, like the first girl, ended at GOD DAMN THOSE AREN'T BREST THOSE ARE PLANETS IN A TANK TOP! GOD DAMN NO WONDER SHE'S SO TONED!

"Bloodbag do you smell that?" suck monkey ass curiously well sniffing the air.

" Yeah it smells like shame, arousal, self loathing, and pity... is there a prostitute in the room?"

Suckmonkey says with a slight smirk on his face as he looks at the first girl. " No it's not coming from her it's coming from the 1 with breast that have their own orbit. I think she's a newborn vamp. Bloodbag can I take over for a little while and watch her?" I nod as I step down from the podium allowing her to take control.

As I take over the body I let my fangs to extend but before I could say anything Tom and

Demonta say simultaneously. "She's with me."

I look at them both with a "you gotta be kidding me" look

"Are you two fuckin kidding me? Who brought who!?" They look at each other and laugh then point at the blonde they brought.

Demonta points at the tall blonde with normal tits while Tom points at the one with two midgets hidden in her shirt

"Ze tall ez my`alf zizter Fleur Delacour." Demonta says with pride.

"The shorter one is Adriana Sânge Trandafir. The first female contender for the Death Eaters club."

"Your what now?"

"Oh have i not told you of the death eaters club?"

"No and to be quite frank I don't give a shit right now, but i have a feeling your gunna tell me any way." I say nonchalantly.

"Well its a club I made, were purebloods torment mudbloods and muggels. Would you and your pack want to join?" He asks cockily.

"Sounds like when we slytherin go out for Hogmeads day." As I made my comment Toms face fell, making me feel kind of bad.

"Ill think about it bud." I add patting him on the shoulder. I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So Fleur, since you have such a great sense of fashion, you can pick what every one wears. Adriana you will be accompanying me on my special surprises for Bella.

Now lets look at my special map to see if we can find any free stuff around the school, before I brake my bank." I say while taking out the Admirals map and say the password faster then last time, to insure that no one else heard it.

Like last time a large man in a long black robe, with long and un kept black hair and a thick beard, appears on the middle page with his arms spread wide and continuing on the other two sides. Across his chest reads, "Tell the Admiral where you seek his arms to open so you can take a peek."

. " Hogwarts secret storage rooms for party supplies"

The middle part of the map opens revealing two rooms one in Griffindor house and one…

I look up, I look down, I look up, I look down,. I look up one more time and tilt my head to the side.

"Luna will you walk over to the bookshelf and grab me the seventh on the third shelf. Pull it really hard, the book tends to get stuck between the sixth and eighth." I say while leaning back on couch and put my feet up on the table.

Luna walks to the shelf. As soon as she pulls the book back the bookshelf moves forward and slides to the right, revealing a wall of pitch black. Luna looks back at me. "I hope you don't think I'm going in there by myself." She says sassily.

I stand up slowly and saunter over to her. My movement causes everyone else to move towards the room, as well.

When I reach Luna I raise my wand and cast the leumos spell. As soon as the light from my wand hits the darkness, four torches in the room ignite filling the room with a soft and soothing glow.

The room is filled with all sorts of paints, fabrics, letter paper, gift-wrapping, and other party supplies.

"Well this is makes things slightly easier." I say slowly.

"Actually this makes things extremely easier." Luna says as she looks at the paint cans.

" Oui. On ziz side of room zere are pictures of suits and dresses, as well dix sowing machines zat are enchanted to make de clozs. So all I need iz your approval on un dress and un suit. Den I can put ze picture of ze dress in un machine, split up ze indivisual pictures of ze suit, put zem in zeir own machine, add ze fabric, monitor ze progress, and deliver ze cloths." Fleur rasps in a thick French accent.

"What about ze sizes?" I ask curiously.

" I know a few tailoring spells. What do you dink of zese?" She says as she grabs to pics and shows them to me.

One is a green suit with almost white green stripes, a white under shirt with silver strips, a black tie, and a white handkerchief in the front right pocket. The other is a short black double spaghetti strap dress that has a thick silk belt that ties into a bow at the right hip.

I nod in approval and say. "I like them. Make me one of those suit, but make mine suit black and silver. I want to stand out. Also don't make Bella a dress, her mom will probably be pissed if she can't take Bella shopping for her B-day dress."

She nods then turns to the machines and gets started.

"Luna do ya'll have every thing you need?" I ask

Luna nods and says. "Actually we already found a can of paint. It's called 'My Happy Ending'. It's also enchanted to change color depending on what the "Prince and Princess" are wearing. So, since its Bella's party she is the Princess and since you're her mate you will be the Prince."

I smile at the thought and nod in approval before turning to Sev.

"The display invitations are enchanted so whatever you write on the display is written on the corresponding invitations. Also when you erase what you wrote on the display it erases what's on the remaining invitations. So Demonta will write on the display, Tom and I will give out the invitations, then when we're done Demonta will erase it." He answers my unspoken question.

"Victor?"

"There's two lists of restaurants, Always use and never use. I figure I'll check out the top five on always use and work my way down." He says showing me the list.

I look at it and say. "It looks like all these places are away from here. You should probably ask Pa if he'll go with you, his appetite is as big as yours"

He nods and leaves the room with a determined look on his face and the list in his hand.

I then turn to Adriana and say, "Now Adriana, Remus follow me." Before leaving the room.

"Where are we going?" They ask simultaneously

"Well, first I will teach you both how to control your inner beast, then I'm going to take you two with me to check on Bella's special gift. I'm leaving here in tomorrow and won't be back until the day before her B-day. So every day after your classes you both will meditate for an hour, then one of you will go to Bella and my classes, to get our class work and homework. While the other goes and checks on the surprises." I say as we leave the school.

"So what did you get her?" Remus asks

"Well…"


	14. DRAMA!

CH:14

"What's your name girl?"

"Malevolent."

"What are you?"

"Mixed."

"With what?"

"My dad was a mix of Black and Blue and my mother was green."

"So you're a three mix breed?"

"Yes."

"Are you mated?"

"Yes."

"What is he?"

"His father was red and his mother was white."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"I'll give birth in five days."

"So how many children will you have?"

"Usually my kind have sixteen, but because of my mate and I being mixed I will bare only one at a time."

"Are you ok with me taking it?"

"Yes."

"Why?

"It will be smaller then the others around here by nature and children of my kind often attack those weaker."

"Can't you protect it?"

"No, I will be nowhere near it."

"Why?"

"The human says it's easier to sell them that way."

"I see. Would you want to see it after it's born?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Children of my kind raise themselves." She rasps before tromping away from me.

"Why?!"

She stops and says softly "It will hurts less that way."

I nod and look at Remus and Adriana and say. "You to better take care of her while I'm gone. Tell her I will visit her every night at midnight till my dieing day."

I turn away and mount Raife. "By the way Raife will be back in an hour to pick you guys up. So start getting to know her now."

I pat Raife's shoulder twice causing him to run off the cliff we are currently on and nose dive before pulling up and flying me to Black manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your early." The urgency in Aryans voice catches me off guard.

I quickly dismount Raife and turn to face her. As soon as I'm facing the house a tinny body crashes into me, I know belongs to Bella, nearly knocking me on my ass. I fell so odd around her now, like I don't want to be any where near her right now.

"It's in your nature Fanger, She is a "newborn" neko and needs an animal to tame her. That's why her mother wants us here so bad. She wanted me not you." Fleabag says ecstatically.

"I'm not following fleabag, explain." I demand.

"Well Suckmonkey what I think he's trying to say is. A werewolf is a beast and a baby neko is, for lack of better terms, an untamed bitch. Since Bella is a baby neko she will be acting irrational, overly emotional, hormonal, and purely primal. Therefore she needs a beast to tame her." Bloodbag rasps.

"So the only way for Bella to behave is… if Fleabag takes control?"

"Yes!" The other three exclaim.

I nod and step down from the podium, allowing Fleabag to take control.

As soon as I take over I nuzzle my nose into Bella's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She copies my action as her tail slaps against my thigh. So with my clawed fingers wrappers around her tail and squeeze. Causing her to let out a tinny yelp and whimpers in my neck, so I growl in hers.

"Bella, it's bath time." Aryan whispers, sweetly.

**Bella turns her head and licks my cheek, before jumping out of my arms and into her mothers. I smile as Bella and Aryan walk away.**

"Hay, you. You. New comer." A little black boy with dreadlocks and a stern look on his face.

"What's it to ya bub. I aint got no business kido. Why don't ya go and play with your toys and watchen a kid one of ya kiddy shows." I growl, totally piss that this little shit's fuckin w3ith me.

"Look loser that neko you're trying to get with is my future sister and I wont let you rape her you pedo!" He retorts.

"Oh I'm the pedo hu. Well friend you should know that I'm part vampire. So I see right through your disguise." His whole demeanor changes from one of arrogance to fear.

"Now tell me who's more of a pedo. Me a 13 year old dating a 12 year old, or you an 110 year old dating a 10 year old?" I ask snidely.

His face falls as realization sinks in. "Don't worry old timer, I wont tell besides I like your spunk. Why don't we talk about it"


	15. Siri's Story

"Well my name is Siri Extraños and I guess you can say my story stared in a small peaceful African tribe, ruled by my grandparents on my mothers side. My mother was a young beautiful princess who was wanted by all men, including my basted of a father. He wanted her so bad that he would do anything to get her, even burn down her entire tribe and slaughter all her people and family right in front of her eyes. Worst part is she was only thirteen.

When her tribe was destroyed he took her and used her for his own sick pleasures, degrading her, beating her: her torment was endless. Until one day she got really sick so he sent for a medicinal mage to treat her, turns out she was pregnant…with me.

For nine moths her treated her with the respect she deserved, for nine moths he showed her kindness, for nine moths he pampered her with anything she wished, and on the ninth moth after I was born…he killed her…brutally.

After that he raised me to be a warrior, a soldier, a pawn in his stupid and sadistic game of chess. Every time I asked about my mother he lied and told me she abandoned us, but when I was thirteen my older brother Azul told me the truth. I wanted to kill him and I might have if it weren't for Azul, my brother/sister. She kept me grounded and safe when I feared he would kill me.

Azul convinced me that we could do good while with him, at first I didn't understand but then the monster took us on a raid. The fucker nearly destroyed the whole village if it weren't for Azul and I helping as many as we could escape, as we could….I don't even want to think about it.

Ninety years past and we roamed Europe, our father killing innocents, raping young girls, and stealing from whoever was unlucky enough to cross our path. Until one day he met another woman he wanted to abuse like he did my mother, and Azul and I could do nothing but watch. Every day I saw that poor woman I wondered 'is this what he did to my mother?' and every time I looked at Azul for confirmation she would nod, it made me sick to my stomach.

Then like my mother she got pregnant, and like my mom she was treated like a queen, and in the end like my mom she was brutally murdered after she gave birth. However this woman did not give birth to a baby boy, she gave birth to a girl and my dad was pissed. So pissed in fact that he wrapped a noose around her neck and tried to hang her, but neither Azul nor I could allow that so we fought him to save her. To our shock we won and killed him…our own father and we were happy.

Anyway we decide to name our sister Mina Baraka-Marie Extraños and start a new life. Azul thought it would be best to take us back to her childhood house, in Whales. The place was busted up pretty bad, the place reeked of death and decay, with busted windows, broken doors and furniture, the walls were littered with cracks and holes, and the carpet was red with blood. The place looked terrifying, but Azul just smiled and said it was a 'fixer, upper' but fixing that crap shack took a three whole years. Yet I would never take back those three years if I could because that house is the only true home I've ever had, and I built myself a four floor manor-"

"Four floors?" I ask curiously.

"Basement, first level, second level, third level, attic…..and a big ass two floor guest house, and a big as garage, a lake, a garden, and a maze made out of magical grass." He states matter a factually.

"Nice. So is that all that happened?" I ask.

"Pretty much, we raised Mina together, while just living off of our own land. About a decade after that we decided we should use our land to make money... anyway long story short Azul is the Queen of wizarding Whales, I'm the King of wizarding Paris, and Mina is the Queen of wizarding Ireland. We are also of high noble sautés in other small wizarding villages." He finished.

"Wow I'm also royalty but only in Australia here I'm just plain old Hermione."

"Yeah right, I have a feeling there is nothing plain about you." Siri chuckles.

"That's true-"

"MIIIIIIOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bella yells as she once again glomps me.

"Cur es nudus." I growl in her ear.

"What did you just say." She asks sweetly while nuzzling my neck.

"Why are you naked!?" I repeat.

"I just go outta the tub and I smell something sooooo good I had to follow it and then I saw you and I…I…I just need you." She whimpers into my neck.

I feel a sudden wetness on my neck as her ears go flat, her tinny body trembles and her tail wraps around my arm. I growl at myself for raising my voice at her.

"Shhh kitten. The big bad wolf wont hurt you, I love you to much." I whisper while I nuzzle her hair.

"You love me?" She asks, with her bottom lip poking out and her doe eye's the size of saucers.

"Yes." I respond as I give her a little Eskimo kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT THE FUCK" I wince at my mental roommates out burst.

"Did she really just ask us to.?.?.?" meat sack asks dumbfound.

"_**Yess, she did now shut the fuck up all three of you!" I retort.**_

"Weather I date you is not up to me Bella. For I am yours completely, which means I will be what ever you want me to be." I respond softly as I kiss her cheek.

"Cool. Now come on you have to help me pick out what to wear for dinner. My grandparent will be here and I wanna look pretty." She orders as she climes on my back and points to her house.

She will truly be the death of me.

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update. **


End file.
